


во тьму перед рассветом

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Secondary character death(s), Time Travel Fix-It, Unresolved Sexual Tension, time reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: В канализации живет ведьма, которой известен способ повернуть время вспять. Точнее, уговорить Чужого это сделать — если тот сочтет развлечение стоящим. Якобы его иногда забавляют барахтанья смертных в потоке времени. Да только вот назначенная цена все равно будет почти непомерна...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Dishonored. 
> 
> Незначительное несовпадение с канонным таймлайном.
> 
> В тексте имеются иллюстрации, авторства прекрасной алойса (http://vicious-mongrel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Обложка к фику: http://wolchenka.deviantart.com/art/Nothing-will-be-the-same-641122687
> 
> Беты - melissakora, Hisana Runryuu

Легкий ветерок игриво трепал кончики волос; солнце грело спину и зажигало яркие блики на металле; мягко поскрипывали толстые стальные тросы; снизу долетал едва слышимый на этой высоте рокот волн.

Корво сидел на краю верхней смотровой площадки маяка, свесив ноги в разверстую бездну, и баюкал в ладонях Сердце.

Он снова не справился. Снова не успел. Замешкался. Чуть-чуть не дотянулся. И вышло, что теперь он подвел уже их обеих... Он ласково погладил Сердце и отдернул пальцы, будто обжегшись.

Далеко внизу волны размеренно штурмовали неприступные прибрежные скалы, укачивая словно в колыбели тело Эмили — если его мгновенно не растерзали на кусочки морские обитатели...

Но разве мог Корво сделать что-то иначе? Он шел вперед единственно верным путем — или лишь тем, что казался ему самому верным? Может, если бы он — просто и без изысков — убил Берроуза и его союзников, то Лоялистам бы не пришло в голову устраивать фарс с отравлением и похищением Эмили? Они бы побоялись его злить... Ха, или попробовали бы избавиться от самого Корво еще раньше, потому что видели бы в нем не благородного мстителя, не желающего пачкать руки, а беспринципного убийцу.

И неважно уже, что убивать Берроуза Корво не стал вовсе не из благородства — а из желания причинить ему столько же страданий, сколько Эмили перенесла за шесть месяцев в плену. И сам Корво во время пыток в Колдрижде.

Никакого великодушия, вместо него — холодный расчет и соразмерность наказания.

Но больше наказывать некого — перевелись виновные. Теперь остается только жить, проклиная каждый день. Жить, пусть даже прямо сейчас хотелось оттолкнуться посильнее и камнем упасть следом за Эмили. Потому что Джесс не хотела бы его смерти. Потому что остальной мир пока не рухнул в пропасть, Дануолл еще стоит — и Корво еще может помочь многими. Спасти многих, пусть это уже и не самые дорогие ему люди...

С губ рвался истерический смех, от которого сдавливало грудь. Воздаяние за грехи, не иначе. Смотрители бы сказали: за связь с Чужим, но Корво не верил в их байки. А вот в справедливую расплату — верил. Сначала ему довелось стать ее орудием, потом — жертвой. Возможно, он слишком много на себя взял?

Чужой оценил бы иронию.

— Аттано, ты же не собираешься прыгать? — напряженный — знакомый! — голос из-за спины.

Вздрогнув, Корво обернулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на Дауда. Этот-то откуда здесь взялся? В Затопленном квартале Корво не стал с ним ни сражаться, ни пытаться говорить — послушав запись с аудиографа, он окончательно убедился в верности своих интуитивных выводов и просто незаметно забрал ключ. Ушел, оставив Дауда наедине с проснувшейся совестью...

А сейчас тот стоял у выхода на площадку, держа руки перед собой: безоружен. Но не безобиден, только не с меткой Чужого. Под тяжелым, угрожающим взглядом он даже не дрогнул, не двинулся с места — или это Корво слишком привык, что придворные бегут в страхе, стоит лишь посмотреть на них пристальнее обычного.

Тишина затягивалась. Дауд не повторял вопроса, не двигался — терпеливо ждал. И, в конце концов, Корво сдался: какая, по большому счету, разница?..

Коротко, резко выдохнул, отвел взгляд, обессиленно опустил плечи и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Тебе-то что за дело?

— Не люблю оставлять неоплаченные долги, — рубанул Дауд, и Корво рывком развернулся обратно, опираясь ладонью о горячий металл платформы. Недоуменно нахмурился. А уже через мгновение понимающе хмыкнул.

— Я все-таки не ошибся... — протянул он задумчиво и без перехода грубо продолжил, пытаясь уколоть позлее: — Так хочешь умереть? Я тебе не палач!

У Дауда дрогнули пальцы, словно он хотел стиснуть рукоять меча — или сжать до хруста позвонков чье-нибудь горло. Корво безрадостно ухмыльнулся: о да, пусть лучше злится на него — но не жалеет. Тем скорее оставит в покое.

— Я убил твою императрицу. Отдал ее дочь Пендлтонам, — сквозь зубы процедил Дауд, взяв себя в руки. — А ты промелькнул по городу как призрак, выцеливая лишь тех, кто имел отношение к ее смерти, вынося им приговор, — и прошел мимо меня. Почему?! — последнее слово он, не сдержавшись, прорычал, будто обвиняя Корво.

— С кем мечтал, я поквитался. Так, как счел нужным, — откликнулся тот почти безразлично: запал быстро прошел, и на Корво вновь накатывала апатия. — Джессамину убил Берроуз, ты был просто оружием в его руке. Глупо обижаться на клинок, выполнявший свою работу, — он знал, как называли Дауда на улицах. — Еще глупее судить того, кто и так раскаивается.

— С чего ты взял, что я раскаиваюсь? — с вызовом бросил Дауд, и Корво захотелось рассмеяться — да только не осталось сил.

— Ты посадил меня в яму, прекрасно понимая, что выбраться из нее с силами Чужого будет делом одной минуты. Перед этим не забрал мое оружие — хорошее, между прочим, — а выкинул туда, где его гарантировано легко было найти. И, узнав о моем побеге, ты не спрятался, а очень вовремя послал китобоев на жироварню. Чтобы они — так громко и отчетливо — поведали, у кого хранится единственный ключ к выходу из Радшора, — к концу этой тирады у Корво даже капелька ехидства в голосе прорезалась. — Очевидно же, что ты желал со мной встретиться. Сразиться. И, вполне возможно, умереть.

Дауд молчал. Корво коротко усмехнулся — даже не доверяй он своему чутью на людей, это молчание развеяло бы любые сомнения — и отвернулся обратно. 

До боли остро хотелось наконец остаться наедине с морем и ветром. И с Сердцем. Чтобы оправдаться перед ним — перед Джесс. Вот только Корво заранее знал, что попытка обречена на провал, потому что оправдаться перед собой все равно не получится. Зато, собравшись с мыслями, он сумеет взять себя в руки — достаточно, чтобы встать и заняться делом, хоть каким-нибудь.

— Аттано, я серьезно спрашивал: ты ведь не собираешься прыгать?! — на этот раз голос Дауда был полон необъяснимой тревоги, Корво даже удивился такой остроте эмоций. — Все еще можно исправить!

Сердце в левой руке исступленно затрепетало, но сам Корво буквально не мог шевельнуться. Как?!

Словно услышав его беззвучный, полный тоски и безумной надежды вопрос, Дауд торопливо продолжил:

— В канализации живет одна ведьма, тоже с меткой, думаю, ты ее знаешь...

— Старая Ветошь, — поспешно перебил Корво и откашлялся: голос сорвался в хрип.

— Да, она. Так вот, оказывается, ей известен способ повернуть время вспять. Точнее, уговорить Чужого это сделать — если тот сочтет развлечение стоящим. Якобы его иногда забавляют барахтанья смертных в потоке времени. Это старуха так выразилась, если что.

Дауд сделал паузу, и Корво поморщился. Вряд ли Ветошь станет помогать ему...

— В последнюю нашу встречу я помешал ей сварить заживо Слэкджова, — мрачно пробормотал он, и Дауд чуть слышно хмыкнул:

— А перед этим мои люди его ей доставили. И попросили в качестве оплаты нужное заклятье. Вроде, она его еще в молодости в Пандуссии узнала, тамошним диким племенам известно о Чужом много больше Аббатства. По ее словам, цена будет велика, практически непомерна, но если...

Корво вдруг прищурился:

— Ты настолько жалеешь о Джессамине, что захотел исправить прошлое? Но тогда зачем вообще пытался устроить поединок со мной?

Отвернувшись, Дауд с силой потер шею.

— Ты прав, в прошлое планировал вернуться не я, а мои люди. — Когда Корво в ответ лишь выжидательно промолчал, он стукнул себя ладонью по бедру и отрывисто, словно оправдываясь, продолжил: — Не ты один догадался о моих мотивах. Томас, мой заместитель, неплохо меня знает. Он тоже прекрасно понял, к чему все идет. И подговорил старших мастеров на эту аферу. Они добыли у Ветоши рецепт на случай, если ты меня действительно убьешь. А когда не пригодилось — нечаянно проговорились от облегчения.

Вскочив, Корво перенесся вплотную к Дауду.

— И ты пошел за мной следом, чтобы рассказать... — произнес он почти благоговейно. И продолжил уже резко: — Что нужно сделать? Найти святилище? Собрать руны? Амулеты? Что за цена?

Дауд изумленно моргнул.

— Не дергайся, Аттано! Я сам все сделаю, алтарь у меня на примете уже есть. Черноглазый ублюдок хотя бы из любопытства явится — и, надеюсь, заклятье Ветоши сработает. А тебя я решил предупредить только затем, чтобы ты не растерялся, вернувшись в прошлое. И мне еще кое-что надо рассказать...

Но Корво, не дослушав, перебил, впервые называя его по имени:

— Дауд. Я — лорд-защитник. Моим долгом было охранять их, мне и исправлять свои ошибки.

— Но это моя рука запустила цепь событий. Шестеренки повернулись так, что все закончилось здесь и сейчас — но я был рычагом. А теперь я могу сделать хоть что-то значимое, полезное... — убежденности в речи Дауда позавидовал бы самый исступленный фанатик Аббатства. — И даже если оставить в стороне само убийство, я в долгу перед тобой вдобавок и за то, что подставил тебя под пытки.

— Да не планировал ты меня подставлять, — Корво устало отмахнулся. — Я нашел твое письмо Берроузу у него в сейфе. Это было лишь стечение обстоятельств. Ты ничего мне не должен.

— Позволь мне самому решать, — уже раздраженно, и Корво напрягся: Дауд ведь мог молча развернуться, уйти — и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Стиснув зубы, так что желваки заиграли, Корво приготовился уговаривать его дальше, когда внезапно вокруг заструились щупальца тьмы.

Переглянувшись, они одновременно подняли головы вверх; чуть в стороне от металлических опор маяка парил только что помянутый Чужой, раньше не баловавший своими визитами так далеко от святилищ. Странная мечтательная улыбка на бледных губах не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Так забавно наблюдать за спором «кто из нас должен нести ответственность», — даже голос у него был не безэмоциональным, как обычно, а слегка заинтригованным. — И кстати, нет никакого ритуала, милая Вера пошутила. Меня довольно просто попросить — и быть при этом достаточно убедительным. К вашему огорчению, твои излишне инициативные китобои, Дауд, не удосужились уточнить у милой Веры, что я назначаю не только цену, но и того, кто ее заплатит. И вы оба меня в этом плане совершенно не интересуете. А вот кое-кто другой... — Чужой бросил очень выразительный взгляд на Сердце, зажатое в левой руке Корво.

— Я согласна, — потусторонний, призрачный, невесомый — и такой родной — голос раздался прямо в голове — вот только в этот раз его явно слышал не один Корво. — На все, что пожелаешь.

Дауд содрогнулся так, словно на нем испытали очередное устройство Соколова.

— Это... это она? — прохрипел неверяще. А потом встряхнулся и упрямо заявил, обращаясь к Чужому: — Душа, насильно заключенная в кусок плоти... Я прав, черноглазый ты ублюдок? И ты хочешь потребовать с нее чего-то еще?! Она недостаточно тебя развлекла?!

Корво, вздохнув, покачал головой. Спорить с Чужим — бессмысленно, но спорить с Джесс, когда она приняла решение, — бессмысленно втройне. И если уж эти двое пришли к соглашению...

Не обратив никакого внимания на выкрик Дауда, Чужой изящно повел кистью, и Сердце поднялось в воздух, окуталось сиянием, через пару мгновений принявшим форму человеческого тела. Перед ними предстала Джессамина — такая же, какой была в день своей смерти.

— Корво, защити Эмили. А меня просто отпусти, — нежным перезвоном. — Дауд, а ты... надеюсь, я ошибалась — и ты все-таки сумеешь свернуть с избранного пути, — грубым скрежетом, от которого Дауд рядом заметно вздрогнул.

Чужой взмахнул рукой — сверкнули кольца на тонких пальцах — и силуэт Джесс, вспыхнув напоследок ослепительным светом, исчез.

— Принято и засвидетельствовано, — довольство в его голосе стало чуть ли не осязаемым. — Время рассчитываться. Я перенесу вас в тот миг, когда душа императрицы рассталась с ее телом — это входит в уплаченную цену. Об отмененном будущем вспомнят лишь отмеченные мной, но не те, кому сила была передана косвенно, — Дауд рядом молча, через силу кивнул, и улыбка Чужого стала шире. — Можете гордиться собой: вы сумели скрасить мою скуку, как не удавалось еще никому до вас. Ничего уже не будет прежним...

Последние слова прозвучали на редкость зловеще, как недоброе предзнаменование.

Метка полыхнула пронизывающим до костей холодом, и Корво зашипел, попытался дернуться — но не смог даже шевельнуться. Все вокруг плыло, как в вязком тумане или в кошмарном сне. Слои времени смешивались, перетекали друг в друга, расходились кругами, порождая новые неисчислимые фантомы... от этой сюрреалистичной пляски накатывала тошнота. Скосив глаза, Корво убедился, что совсем рядом замер Дауд.

Какая-то сила потянула в сторону и вверх; в левой руке появился пистолет, в правой — старый, еще не раскладной клинок. Прямо перед ним Дауд медленно, как сквозь воду, поднимал руку с зажатым мечом навстречу возникшей из ниоткуда Джессамине. В ушах нарастал тягучий звон...

Который внезапно, как по щелчку пальцев, превратился в пронзительный визг Эмили.

С толчком мир встал на место. Дауд отшатнулся, отводя меч в сторону — поздно, на губах Джесс уже пузырилась кровь. Китобой, удерживавший Корво, неожиданно рухнул на землю, потеряв сознание. Следом за ним осела на каменный пол беседки и Эмили.

Корво приземлился на ноги с ловкостью кошки. Дауд, тяжело сглотнув, обернулся к нему и, заметив свалившегося в обморок китобоя, вопросительно приподнял брови:

— И каков наш план на ближайшие пять минут?

Не отвечая, Корво прыгнул вперед, занося меч — но куда медленнее, чем обычно. Дауд, едва заметно помешкав, подставил свой. Удар. Клинки не отскочили друг от друга, а так и замерли, сцепившись у гард. Еле-еле шевеля губами, Корво шепнул:

— Тебя должны увидеть. Тогда у них не будет шанса повесить убийство на меня. А мы сможем встретиться позже и обсудить все подробно.

И почти не удивился мелькнувшему в глазах Дауда недоверчивому изумлению — кажется, тот на миг поверил, будто Корво именно сейчас решил напасть всерьез.

Но Дауд быстро взял себя в руки. Бросил взгляд Корво за плечо, проверяя, не бегут ли стражники — но недоуменные возгласы пока раздавались достаточно далеко. Отступив на шаг, он тоже нарочито неуклюже замахнулся мечом. Корво приготовился парировать — и вдруг Дауд нахмурился.

— Перчатки! — прошипел он, и в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Корво, добавил раздраженно: — Метка!

По спине пробежал неуютный холодок: действительно, если ее заметят — найдут, в чем обвинить и без убийства императрицы.

Внизу как раз зазвучали первые встревоженные крики, но Дауд, не обращая внимания, зубами сдернул свою левую перчатку и перекинул Корво. Пока тот поспешно натягивал ее, стараясь не выронить меч, стащил вторую и уронил себе под ноги, потом перебросил меч обратно в ведущую руку и наконец снова напал. И вовремя — торопливый топот на лестнице становился все ближе: сюда бежала целая толпа народу.

— Схватить его, он убил императрицу! — у Корво мгновенно свело плечи от напряжения: этот голос — Берроуз, эти слишком знакомые слова, слишком страшные воспоминания, — но тут Дауд, бросив на него последний, чуть обеспокоенный взгляд, рассыпался в воздухе чернильными крупинками пустоты.

Испуганный вопль и выстрел за спиной дали понять: Дауд не оставил своего подчиненного. Хотелось надеяться, что выпущенная впопыхах пуля прошла мимо...

— Корво, что здесь произошло? — опять Берроуз. Корво еще не знал, как станет смотреть ему в лицо, не скалясь от ненависти, так что предпочел обратить все свое внимание на лежащую без чувств Эмили.

— Они пришли за Джессаминой, пытались забрать Эмили. Я не сразу смог их остановить, — отстраненно выговорил Корво и тут же продолжил с совершенно неподдельной тревогой: — Соколов рядом? Я не понимаю, что с ней, возможно, ассасины использовали яд!..

— Я здесь, пропустите. — Проталкиваясь между переминающихся с ноги на ногу стражников, Соколов только умножал царящую кругом сумятицу. Корво мысленно поморщился: с такой организацией нет ничего удивительного, что в неслучившемся будущем он прошел сквозь город, словно острый клинок сквозь грудную клетку к самому сердцу — легко и почти без сопротивления. Если Корво захочет убить Берроуза сейчас — никто не сумеет спасти его, но... Это не даст ничего, кроме секундного удовлетворения. Сначала нужно продумать план действий.

— Насколько я могу судить, она просто без сознания. Сильное эмоциональное потрясение, — наконец закончил с осмотром Соколов. — Давайте перенесем ее ко мне, у меня есть нашатырь. Идемте, Корво, здесь разберутся без вас, а Эмили важно увидеть знакомое лицо, когда она очнется.

— Но... — попытался протестовать Корво, оглядываясь — и вздрогнул: тела Джессамины в беседке не было. Как и крови. Под ногами стражников валялась одинокая кожаная перчатка.

— Идемте, Корво, — настойчиво повторил Соколов. — Обычный человек не смог бы так исчезнуть. А значит, вы его не догоните. Это наверняка была сила Чужой, — оговорился он, по видимости, от волнения.

— Да! — воскликнул Кемпбелл, оборачиваясь. — Вы правы, Соколов, здесь замешаны сверхъестественные способности еретиков! Я пришлю смотрителей обследовать место преступления. Мы не оставим покушение без ответа! — торжественно заключил он, и Корво постарался не скривиться от избытка пафоса.

— Согласен, — присоединился Берроуз. — Корво, ваше дело обеспечивать безопасность императрицы и дальше, а расследованием займемся с Кемпбеллом.

Тряхнув головой, Корво решил не начинать спор сейчас — иначе он бы не сдержался и наговорил окружающим много всего интересного. И только спускаясь по лестнице, он задался вопросом: почему императрица? Джессамина ведь только умерла, и коронации еще не было...

***

Через два дня Дауд, притаившись на карнизе, так удобно проходящем рядом с окнами императорской спальни, наблюдал в открытую дверь балкона за Корво и Эмили.

Люстра не горела; огоньки свечей трепетали от легкого бриза, и в окружении пляшущих теней Эмили казалась совсем маленькой — и такой невыразимо беззащитной.

Сглотнув, Дауд отвернулся: в прошлый раз в этот самый миг он передавал ее Пендлтонам. И можно было сколько угодно говорить себе, что он просто выполнял заказ — да так он и делал все те полгода, что прошли до побега Корво, до загадки Чужого о Делайле... Но именно теперь, видя, как крепко Эмили прижимается к своему лорду-защитнику в поисках тепла и утешения, Дауд предельно ясно понимал: любые слова в подобной ситуации — не более, чем бессмысленные оправдания. Кем нужно стать, чтобы согласиться на похищение ребенка? Он сам не заметил, насколько изменился...

Давным-давно, на Серконосе Чужой, явившись ему впервые, обещал, что Дауда ждут в будущем великие свершения, способные изменить судьбы мира. Он это имел в виду? Крах целой Империи?

Больше двадцати лет Дауд жил своим делом — своим детищем! Китобои стали силой, с которой нельзя было не считаться на улицах Дануолла. А потом все рухнуло в Бездну — из-за императрицы, ее дочери и их телохранителя. В голове начали тесниться вопросы: а чего он достиг, на самом-то деле? На что потратил жизнь, кем стал — хотя бы и в сравнении с Корво Аттано, еще одним безродным серконцем в этом проклятом городе?

Ответов не появилось, даже когда он разобрался с Делайлой, но зато от этой победы осталось послевкусие... важности совершенного. Его поступки оставили след, несли в себе значение. И в кои-то веки не несли с собой рек крови.

Билли, до того, как перешла на сторону Делайлы, говорила, что он сдает, становится слишком мягким на старости лет — но Дауд тогда впервые за полгода опять испытывал удовлетворение от проделанной работы.

Что будет дальше, он пока плохо представлял, но сейчас, подсматривая за объятиями Эмили и Корво, чувствовал странное спокойствие. На этот раз он все сделал правильно — и ему нравилось это ощущение. За такой выбор он был готов отвечать, если понадобится.

Укрыв Эмили одеялом, Корво несколько минут сидел, поглаживая ее по руке — словно убеждая себя в материальности Эмили. А затем повернулся — и пристально посмотрел прямиком на Дауда. Едва заметно склонил голову, приглашая войти, — и Дауд в некотором смятении перенесся на балкон. Корво все это время знал, что он здесь, но не подавал вида?..

— Раньше появиться не мог, пришлось сначала устроить встречу с Берроузом, — прозвучало так, словно он оправдывался, и Дауд поморщился, но Корво просто понимающе кивнул.

— Я полагаю, торопиться нам пока особо некуда? Вряд ли Берроуз рискнет нападать на Эмили в ближайшее время... Скорее уж сначала попытается воздействовать на нее через Парламент.

— Твоя правда, насчет Эмили он ничего не говорил, — пробормотал Дауд и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил хмуро: — Он заказал мне тебя.

Корво встал, бесшумно, стремительно прошелся до стола, подхватил монетку из лежащего рядом с чернильницей раскрытого кошелька и только потом обернулся. Тускло блестящий кругляш замелькал между пальцев.

— Пожалуй, это ожидаемо. Берроуз не может не понимать: я сделаю все, что в моих силах, лишь бы не позволить ему стать регентом или усилить свое влияние на Эмили... Я надеюсь, ты согласился? — вопрос застал врасплох. — Нам понадобится время, чтобы найти доказательства его вины...

— Я не отказался однозначно, сказал, что подумаю. Но, Аттано... — Дауд колебался: он не представлял, как Корво, не трогавший в прошлый раз ни стражников, ни китобоев, ни даже самого Берроуза, отреагирует на предложение, но не высказаться не мог: — Почему бы не прикончить его прямо сейчас? Просто и без прикрас?

Смерив его внимательным взглядом, Корво покачал головой, но не стал возмущаться.

— Тоже веришь, что я не убивал никого из благородства? — с невеселой усмешкой спросил он, и Дауд, уже усомнившись в собственных выводах, все-таки кивнул: почему еще? — С обычными стражниками — пожалуй, они ведь были ни в чем не виноваты, но с заговорщиками... Оцени сам: Кемпбелл, изгнанный своими братьями из Аббатства, закончил дни жалким плакальщиком на развалинах Радшора. Пендлтоны, оставшись без языков, попали в собственные шахты. Леди Бойл оказалась пленницей одержимого сумасшедшего. А Берроуз лишился репутации и отправился в тюрьму, заполненную бандитами, которых он сам туда посадил... — Корво говорил почти небрежно, равнодушно, но Дауду вдруг захотелось шагнуть назад. Видимо, уловив этот порыв, Корво проницательно ухмыльнулся: — Да-да, я далек от всепрощения, даже если при взгляде со стороны в это трудно поверить.

— И ты хочешь для них повторения? — пожалуй, после этого объяснения Дауд был рад, что Корво не затаил на него обиду.

— Не обязательно, — Корво подкинул монетку, поймал в кулак, снова подкинул. — В тот раз я избавлялся от них, потому что это было нужно моим союзникам. А теперь можно полагаться только на себя, так что со всеми, кроме Берроуза, я готов попробовать договориться по-хорошему, — он так подчеркнул голосом это «по-хорошему», что Дауд понимающе хмыкнул: шантаж, подкуп и любые угрозы его явно не смутят. Скорее уж, наоборот, порадуют — тоже своего рода расплата за доставленные неприятности.

Образ благородного рыцаря из старых сказаний, который он, не задумываясь, успел приписать Корво, пора было переосмыслить.

— Тогда — убить хотя бы Берроуза? Или одна месть тебя не удовлетворила? — Дауд зачарованно следил за ловкими движениями пальцев: монетка то пропадала, то появлялась — причем, трюк явно был бессознательным, доведенным до автоматизма. Сам Дауд любил вертеть так в руках незажженную сигарету, когда наблюдал за тренировками китобоев.

— Удовлетворила. А даже если бы нет — я вполне способен от нее отказаться ради безопасности Эмили. И я бы с легким сердцем принял твое предложение, если бы не одно «но», — опять покачал головой Корво. Он явно успел обдумать ситуацию за эти два дня. — Если убить Берроуза сейчас, Парламент выступит за назначение новым главой тайной службы его заместителя — а к этому человеку я тоже как-то не испытываю доверия. Впрочем, как и ко всей нынешней тайной канцелярии — уверен, многие там были в курсе планов Берроуза. Зато если во всеуслышание разоблачить его, Эмили сможет распустить всех его подчиненных на основании их вероятного участия в заговоре. И приказом императрицы сделает новым главой тайной службы... например, тебя.

— Что?! — от неожиданности забыв понизить голос, возмутился Дауд. Развел руки в стороны, как бы призывая посмотреть на себя внимательнее. — Аттано, ты в своем уме? Какой из меня шпион?! Я убил прошлую императрицу, и на этот раз меня видела толпа народу! Да я...

— Корво? — нерешительный тихий вопрос с кровати прервал его пылкую попытку откреститься, и Дауд замер. — Почему он говорит, что убил маму? Она ведь умерла от чумы? А правда, что Берроуз хочет от тебя избавиться? Его надо срочно арестовать! Если этот человек помогает тебе раскрыть заговор, тогда я согласна — он заслуживает стать новым главой тайной службы. Он уже нравится мне больше этого мерзкого лысого старикашки! — под конец Эмили едва не подпрыгивала в постели от возбуждения.

Дауд изумленно моргнул. Что?..

Корво остро взглянул на него, быстро поднес палец к губам и только затем обернулся к Эмили.

— Прости, что разбудили тебя, — ласково проговорил он, снова усаживаясь на кровать. — А с новым главой тайной службы придется подождать: у нас пока не получится никому доказать, что Берроуз хочет меня убить. Но мы решим этот вопрос, и потом ты издашь указ об аресте мерзкого лысого старикашки, — заговорщицким тоном закончил Корво, и Дауд с трудом сдержал смешок: так нелепо последние слова прозвучали из уст опасного лорда-защитника. — А теперь спи. Мы с Даудом договорим на балконе: я помню, что обещал тебе не уходить далеко.

— А теперь ты вдобавок пообещал избавить меня от Берроуза, — радостно заключила Эмили, послушно укладываясь обратно на подушку. — Не думай, что я забуду!

— Даже и не мечтал об этом, — Корво говорил очень серьезно, но Дауд без труда расслышал в его голосе легкую дрожь и торопливо вышел на балкон, чтобы не мешать.

— Как видишь, довод с убийством императрицы можно вычеркивать, — донеслось из-за спины одновременно с тихим щелчком закрывающихся стеклянных дверей. Дауд рывком развернулся и почти беззвучно прошипел:

— Что все это значит?

Корво мирно пожал плечами.

— Ты сам слышал. Сначала Берроуз крикнул «он убил императрицу», а после я не заметил, как тело Джессамины исчезло. И все словно забыли о ней разом. Я успел поговорить с Соколовым, с капитаном стражи Карноу и с самой Эмили, а еще — выслушать с десяток назойливых аристократов, желающих выказать юной императрице свои соболезнования. Все до единого убеждены, что Джессамина умерла полторы недели назад: скончалась, заразившись чумой во время одного из своих выступлений перед народом. Причем даже Эмили не слишком-то и горюет о матери... Вскоре Эмили короновали, но страной по большому счету пока управляет Парламент — кстати, вопрос с регентством Берроуз, оказывается, уже поднимал.

Нахмурившись, Дауд попытался вспомнить, что насторожило его самого.

— ...Вчера Берроуз тоже не упоминал Джессамину. Лишь бормотал, про неудавшееся похищение, спутавшее ему планы. Мол, теперь тебя придется убить, а не обвинить в том, что ты не справился с обязанностями лорда-защитника.

— Не знаю, почему так вышло: может, Чужой захотел пошутить, может, это часть платы — стертая память не только о будущем, но частично и о самой Джесс... Но не сомневайся, я предлагал тебе должность всерьез. И Эмили также всерьез поддержала идею, — Корво оперся о перила балкона и посмотрел вниз, на черные пенящиеся волны. — Хотя, пожалуй, ей любой бы понравился больше, чем Берроуз, — добавил он с короткой улыбкой.

Дауд старательно пытался уложить в сознании сказанное.

— Все равно, стражники два дня назад видели, как я пытался похитить Эмили, — наконец выговорил он с легким сомнением. Что-то подсказывало: этот довод Корво тоже есть чем опровергнуть.

— Всегда можно сказать, что это была попытка разоблачить Берроуза, — Корво насмешливо склонил голову к плечу. А потом продолжил серьезнее, слегка нерешительно, медленно подбирая слова: — У меня сложилось впечатление, будто ты не уверен, что делать со своей жизнью дальше. Будто ты хочешь что-нибудь изменить. Ну так вот он — твой шанс.

Скрестив руки на груди, Дауд молчал. Слишком близко к истине: он действительно порядком устал от убийств во благо любого аристократа с мешком денег. И слишком соблазнительно, но... оправдает ли Дауд такое доверие? В первую очередь — перед собой.

Выждав с минуту и протяжно вздохнув, когда ответа так и не последовало, Корво великодушно сменил тему:

— Чтобы посадить Берроуза, нам нужна его запись для аудиографа: он признавался, что привез чумных крыс в город. Но я не знаю, записал ли он ее уже или сделает это через полгода, как и в прошлый раз. Если нет — останется лишь ждать его ошибки... Опять-таки нелишним было бы найти дневник Кемпбелла: по меньшей мере, будет, чем пригрозить ему, а если повезет — и остальным сообщникам. 

Дауд, с облегчением расслабив плечи, облокотился на мраморную балюстраду балкона.

— Я могу послать китобоев проследить за ними. За леди Бойл, пожалуй, тоже. И... за Эмили, если ты не против. — И поспешно продолжил, не дожидаясь возражений: — Берроуз не единственное, что ей сейчас угрожает. Я разберусь, скоро, но пока лучше перестраховаться. Не подумай, что я в тебе сомневаюсь...

— Хорошая идея, — безмятежно перебил его Корво, и Дауд ошарашенно замолк. — Вот только все же уточни, пожалуйста, с чем именно ты собрался разбираться?.. — вроде бы мягко, но Дауд однозначно понял, что отговориться расплывчатыми фразами не выйдет. Как же не хотелось рассказывать — еще не хватало, чтобы Корво подумал, будто он пытается обелить себя... Он ведь не ради этого собирался идти за Делайлой!

Помявшись, Дауд торопливо пробормотал, как можно меньше вдаваясь в подробности:

— Есть еще одна отмеченная: Делайла, художница, жила во дворце... Да ты ее знал наверняка, она дружила с Джессаминой. Мне о ней поведал Чужой, намекал, что это мой шанс на... не важно. В общем, я выяснил, что Делайла хотела воздействовать на Эмили, управлять ею — и через нее Империей. Но я ей помешал. А раз уж Чужой предупредил, что отмеченные будут помнить будущее — мне придется остановить ее по новой. — И, не давая шанса продолжить расспросы, сам требовательно вопросил: — Аттано, в каком смысле «хорошая идея»?! Даже не будешь возражать?

— А я должен? — Корво приподнял брови и снова принялся вертеть между пальцев монетку: похоже, его это успокаивало. — Ты сообщил мне, что Эмили угрожает опасность, о которой я понятия не имел. Предложил помощь. Какой у меня повод отказываться?

Раздраженно оскалившись, Дауд бросился вперед и схватил Корво за запястье; монета, сверкнув в свете полной луны, упала вниз.

— Аттано, мать твою, ты блаженный?! Я наемный убийца, мне заказали тебя, до этого заказали твою императрицу — и ее я уже убил! Можно сказать, дважды!

— Как это отменяет то, что потом ты, по твоим собственным словам, спас Эмили? И собираешься повторить сей благородный поступок еще раз? — рассудительно и самую капельку насмешливо ответил Корво, и Дауд обреченно застонал.

— Что я мог соврать, тебе в голову не пришло? Вдруг я хочу втереться в доверие?

— А зачем? Если бы ты хотел Эмили убить — нашел бы способ попроще, я думаю, — теперь в голосе Корво едва не прорывался смех, и Дауд, окончательно растерявшись, разжал руку. Этот... этот совершенно невозможный, невероятный идиот!.. Как он до сих пор не отучился так легко доверять — после всех пережитых предательств?

Видимо, что-то разглядев в выражении его лица, Корво резко посерьезнел:

— Дауд, — во всем Даунолле он единственный произносил это имя правильно: отрывисто, почти проглатывая «у», а не растягивая ее, — так, как бессчетные годы назад Дауда звали дома. — Можешь счесть это глупостью, но я привык полагаться на инстинкты. А они говорят мне, что ты и твои люди не несут опасности для Эмили.

— А для тебя? — хлестко уточнил Дауд — сам он даже не на всех китобоев смог бы положиться настолько безоговорочно, хотя знал многих с детства. А уж на мистическое необъяснимое предчувствие?.. Но Корво лишь хмыкнул и в очередной раз усмехнулся. Тогда Дауд продолжил еще язвительнее: — Как же ты в таком случае умудрился проворонить наше первое нападение? А выпить яд?!

Помрачнев, Корво тем не менее ответил ровно и спокойно — правда, сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек:

— А это были те редкие случаи, когда я свое предчувствие проигнорировал. Я бы увел Джессамину внутрь, но... она попросила остаться на свежем воздухе. А яд... в тот момент эйфория от законченного дела заглушала все.

Дауд чуть отвернулся. Он не смутился, нет, но... почему-то захотелось извиниться.

Вдруг его внимание привлекло быстрое движение — Корво снова подкидывал в воздух монетку. А когда Дауд бросил недоуменный взгляд за перила, на воду, тот демонстративно медленно протянул руку вниз, к кошельку Дауда, и неуловимо стремительным — и совсем неощутимым — жестом выудил оттуда вторую медную пятерку.

— Если тебе было любопытно, как я стащил у тебя ключ, — почти самодовольно отметил он.

Дауд устало потер лоб, глубоко вздохнул — и тихо, коротко хохотнул. Да уж, нестандартный способ разрядить обстановку — но ведь сработало.

— Аттано, ты действительно псих. Жди Томаса утром, он будет за главного, пока меня нет. А я появлюсь дня через три-четыре, обсудим, что изменится за это время. И... я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Уже активировав перенос, Дауд напоследок оглянулся — и, не сдержавшись, фыркнул: в замершем киселе времени Корво стоял, подняв руку, чтобы помахать на прощание. 

Невероятно.

***

Присутствие китобоев в самом деле пришлось очень кстати: обещанный Томас привел с собой еще троих, представив их как Патрика, Киллиана и Скотта, и сообщил, что дежурить они будут в две смены.

Корво до жути не хотелось выпускать Эмили из виду, но он не мог позволить себе находиться при ней неотрывно, если собирался разобраться со всеми потенциальными опасностями поскорее. А с появлением китобоев он не то чтобы полностью успокоился, но по меньшей мере перестал ощущать беспрестанную назойливую тревогу — осталось лишь легкое волнение. И уже за это Дауда при следующей встрече нужно будет от души поблагодарить: если бы не его люди, Корво просто разорвался бы, пытаясь успеть все в одиночку.

А вот о том, что настолько безоговорочное доверие было нетипичным даже для его инстинктов, говорить, пожалуй, не стоило. Дауд и так чересчур остро воспринимал тот факт, что Корво не возражал против его помощи. Хотя Корво не шутил вчера: и до встречи с Чужим чутье на неприятности редко его подводило, а уж с появлением метки... Но при этом никогда раньше оно не позволяло ему до такой степени расслабиться в присутствии другого человека: даже наедине с Джесс Корво всегда ждал подвоха, опасности.

Если совсем откровенно, то кое в чем Дауд был вполне прав: в первые минуты после возвращения, когда Эмили — буквально часом раньше упавшая в бездну вместе с Хэвлоком — снова прижалась к нему, Корво думал, что больше никогда не отпустит ее от себя ни на шаг. Не станет ни на кого рассчитывать, чтобы не повторить ошибки с Лоялистами. Но всеобъемлющий страх удивительно быстро отступил, а эмоции словно подернулись дымкой; Корво даже заподозрил, что это тоже последствия переноса во времени — все произошедшее в той реальности вспоминалось как сквозь толстое, слегка помутневшее стекло.

Теперь Корво иррационально полагался на Дауда, обещавшего разобраться с одной из угроз для Эмили, — и, как следствие, готов был положиться на его китобоев. А, благодаря присутствию Томаса, мог сам проверить сейф Берроуза, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик. Пробираться в тайную канцелярию днем было довольно рискованно, но интуиция твердила: ночью будет гораздо труднее — сейчас, когда все настороже.

...Вот только сейф оказался пуст. Одинокое письмо от Лидии Бойл с благодарностью за подаренную волынку Корво отложил в сторону и почти целиком залез в стальной короб, пытаясь найти потайной отдел... Но тут же нахмурился и притянул конверт обратно.

На вечеринке Лидия звала послушать игру на клавесине... Так зачем ей волынка? Корво слабо верилось, что она владеет одновременно и клавишными, и духовыми инструментами — особенно такими плебейскими, каким в высшем обществе считался тивианский национальный инструмент. Что, если это шифр — иначе с чего бы хранить обычное письмо от любовницы в запертом сейфе?

Нахмурившись, Корво постарался уложить записку точно на прежнее место и бесшумно затворил стальную дверцу. Хотелось повертеть что-нибудь в руках, так лучше думалось, и он в задумчивости потянулся взять со стола перо — но вовремя спохватился и просто потеребил пуговицу на обшлаге. Предположим, через Лидию Берроуз связывался со своими союзниками в Парламенте — Корво не был наивен и прекрасно понимал, что добраться в прошлый раз успел далеко не до всех. Да и не было в этом необходимости — тогда...

Берроуз еще вчера известил: через несколько дней состоится заседание Парламента — будет решаться, назначать ли Эмили регента или набрать группу советников из числа аристократов и наиболее выдающихся натурфилософов; раньше такого не случалось, но отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры.

Корво уже сейчас с легкостью мог предсказать: консервативная партия поддержит Берроуза, либералы — идею с советом. Исход голосования будет зависеть от тройки извечных — старейших — нейтралов: Дворешей, Форресталов и Картрайтов.

...На семейном гербе последних как раз была изображена волынка.

Может, просто разыгралась паранойя — но лучше перестраховаться и в ближайшее время заглянуть к лорду Уинстону Картрайту. С неофициальным визитом.

Следующим пунктом в расписании Корво на сегодня был разговор с Каллистой. Вчера, во время обсуждения усиленной охраны в Башне, он словно между делом уточнил у капитана Карноу, не знает ли тот хорошей гувернантки, ведь у него вроде было три родных сестры и куча кузенов и кузин?.. Карноу предсказуемо вспомнил о своей племяннице — и Корво с демонстративным сомнением согласился с ней встретиться.

Во время разговора довольно быстро стало очевидно, что и за полгода до знакомства с Лоялистами Каллиста уже была уверенной в себе, серьезной девушкой, Корво повел ее к покоям Эмили, намереваясь как можно скорее их познакомить. И только перед самой дверью он сообразил, что кое-чего не учел.

Из-за двери доносились довольный смех, звон, шорох и приглушенная ругань. На два плохо различимых, но, несомненно, мужских голоса.

Смущенно кашлянув, Корво обернулся к шедшей за ним по пятам Каллисте, но та выглядела совершенно невозмутимой. Тогда, еще раз кашлянув в кулак, он повертел головой по сторонам по сторонам — ни одного стражника, и о чем они с Карноу говорили?! — и решительно толкнул дверь. Чтобы немедленно пошатнуться, когда прямо ему за спину переместился китобой. Переместился и пригнулся, словно пытаясь спрятаться.

— Лорд Аттано, спасите нас, умоляю! Она... ее величество требует, чтобы мы сняли маски и сели пить чай с ее куклами! — по голосу Корво узнал Томаса.

Осмотревшись, Корво прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть улыбку: полуоборванная гардина, заляпанный необъяснимыми черными пятнами балдахин, упавшая со стола ваза в луже воды и месиве из цветочных лепестков, прижавшийся к ограждению на балконе второй китобой, перед которым, грозно уперев руки в пояс, стояла Эмили... и усаженные рядком на кровати куклы, любующиеся на это зрелище.

Корво не представлял, как одна девочка и два ловких ассасина, которые по плану вообще не должны были показываться Эмили на глаза, умудрились привести комнату в такой беспорядок, но... он был впечатлен. Правда, понятия не имел, что сказать. Спасла его, как ни странно, Каллиста.

— Леди Эмили, императрице не пристало проявлять подобную настойчивость и грубую силу по отношению к своим подданным, — произнесла она назидательным тоном — отчего к ней разом повернулись все присутствующие. Мгновенно покраснев, она тем не менее упрямо вскинула подбородок и договорила: — В такой ситуации куда полезнее было бы воспользоваться дипломатическими навыками. Например, позволить этим... — она замешкалась на секунду, — джентльменам оставить респираторы, если они согласятся усесться за стол.

Эмили смерила Каллисту внимательным взглядом — и широко улыбнулась.

— Вы моя новая воспитательница? Вы мне нравитесь! — жизнерадостно заключила она. Обернулась к китобою, но тот, воспользовавшись моментом, поднял руку — и тоже перенесся под защиту совсем растерявшегося Корво. Тогда Эмили упрямо сдвинула брови, решительно промаршировала через всю комнату и, замерев перед Корво, учтиво проговорила: — Сэр Томас, сэр Киллиан, я приглашаю вас на императорское чаепитие. Правила вежливости требуют, чтобы вы сняли маски, но так как я заинтересована в вашем присутствии, я готова простить вам это пренебрежение этикетом. Прошу, пройдите за стол, — прижала раскрытую ладошку к сердцу и вопросительно взглянула на Каллисту: ну как, правильно?

Каллиста одобрительно кивнула и строго посмотрела Корво за спину.

— Отвечать отказом на столь вежливое приглашение — дурной тон, — отчеканила она. — Впрочем, как и ругаться при ребенке.

И оба китобоя, как послушные маленькие мальчики перед грозной учительницей, с неразборчивым бормотанием распрямились и прошли за стол. Следом, предложив руку Эмили, проследовала и сама Каллиста.

И так с трудом сдерживаемый смех наконец прорвался наружу: прислонившись к косяку Корво впервые за Чужой знает сколько месяцев искренне, до навернувшихся на глаза слез, хохотал. Справившись с собой, он кивнул не сводившей с него внимательного взгляда Эмили и, все еще посмеиваясь, отправился к Соколову: намекнуть на необходимость вернуть Пьеро Джоплина в ряды натурфилософов Академии.

Следующий день выдался не менее насыщенным. Сначала пришлось стребовать с Берроуза официальную версию случившегося в беседке. Тот попытался доказать, что Корво совершенно не касаются эти сведения — но он в ответ, разозлившись, пригрозил на ближайшем заседании Парламента заявить, будто ему мешают защищать императрицу. Затем был торжественный обед Эмили с семействами Пендлтонов и Беддлеров, на котором Корво старательно сражался с желанием нашпиговать всех присутствующих сонными дротиками, чтобы поскорее закончить эту пытку. Ну, или хотя бы усыпить самого себя и развлечь высокое общество. И напоследок он в очередной раз поговорил с Соколовым, точнее, выслушал его возмущенную тираду о недостойных — сегодня уже немного менее экспрессивную.

И это не вспоминая о проверке императорской переписки — у Эмили был секретарь, но Корво с параноидальной тщательностью просматривал поступающие письма, чтобы ни в коем случае не пропустить завуалированной угрозы или, наоборот, предупреждения.

Следующим утром Корво был вынужден несколько часов до хрипоты спорить с Кемпбеллом, пожелавшим прислать в Башню смотрителей с шарманками. Выторговать удалось лишь частичное послабление: их патрули станут ходить по двору. И только провожая Кемпбелла взглядом, Корво вдруг осознал: да тому ведь и не нужны были смотрители в Башне! Берроуз, его сообщник, успел заказать Дауду самого Корво — а как бы китобои проникли в Башню, если б там шлялись шарманщики?.. Ну ладно, пусть думают, что Корво сыграл им на руку — когда на самом деле все далеко не так очевидно.

Настроение после этого разговора, правда, окончательно испортилось. Раздраженный до предела, Корво решил воспользоваться более-менее свободным вечером и все же добрался до особняка лорда Картрайта, не забыв захватить с собой маску: ни сил, ни желания вести дипломатические переговоры, как советовала Каллиста, к тому моменту уже не было. Но и без дипломатии все прошло как по маслу — предложенная Берроузом дарственная на новую шахту самоцветов на севере Гристоля таинственным образом пропала из надежного сейфа. На всякий случай Корво зашел в гости и к оставшимся двум нейтралам — не дело пускать на самотек даже такую малость. И не зря: в письменном столе лорда Форрестала обнаружилась почти аналогичная дарственная на угольный карьер.

На обратном пути, немного расслабившись, Корво решил проветрить голову и свернул — заглянуть к знакомому святилищу Чужого, на мосту Колдуина. И сильно удивился: от роскошных фиолетово-золотых занавесей остались только полуистлевшие обрывки, припорошенные пылью, источающие затхлость и сырость. Деревянный алтарь развалился, доски покрылись плесенью, а колючая проволока рассыпалась ржавым прахом от легчайшего прикосновения. Ни светильников, ни потустороннего китового пения руны — лишь тишина и темнота.

Словно это место было мертвым.

Отгоняя пугающие ассоциации, Корво, наплевав на слипающиеся от усталости глаза, добрался до старой квартиры Ветоши напротив особняка Бойлов — та же картина. И — совсем уж странность — куда-то пропали все надписи о ходящем среди людей Чужом. Корво корябнул ногтем штукатурку: ни следа краски, хоть бы в крохотных трещинках. Словно и не было никогда на стенах белых, слегка смазанных букв, восславлявших божество из Бездны.

Как будто все, связанное с ним, осталось исключительно в будущем...

Да нет, глупости! Метка исправно покалывала кисть холодком силы, два старых амулета нежно и почти неслышно — не зная о них, и не заметишь — гудели под рубашкой. Связь никуда не делась — так разве мог исчезнуть Чужой?

Добравшись на остатках магии до Башни, Корво, не раздеваясь, упал лицом в подушку: у него не осталось сил даже заглянуть в спальню к Эмили. Через три с половиной часа начиналось предварительное заседание Парламента, на котором все желающие смогут внести предложения по сложившейся ситуации.

...

Стоя за высокой спинкой вычурного императорского кресла, Корво старался не зевать совсем уж в открытую. Пока все шло предсказуемо и ожидаемо — а на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств у Корво всегда имелись зажатые между пальцев тонкие метательные иглы: на заседания Парламента было запрещено проносить оружие, но разве хорошего лорда-защитника это могло остановить? Удлиненный рукав рубашки — чтобы скрыть метку от любопытных взглядов — пока немного сковывал движения, рефлексы оставались слегка заторможенными из-за недосыпа, но Корво не сомневался: он все равно был самым опасным человеком во всем зале.

Физически, по крайней мере. На голосование он повлиять никак не мог. Корво старательно боролся с желанием повертеть что-нибудь в руке: слишком очевидная нервозность лорда-защитника будет действовать на нервы окружающим. 

Тем более, что повода нервничать пока не наблюдалось: Картрайт и Форрестал проголосовали в числе первых, опустив жетоны в урну с эмблемой перечеркнутого гарпуном кита: за предложение либералов. Оба лорда были умными людьми и наверняка понимали, что просто так дарственная исчезнуть не могла — а злить того, кто может беспрепятственно проникнуть в охраняемый особняк, по меньшей мере неблагоразумно.

К концу этого... представления Корво успел просверлить взглядом трех сторонников Берроуза — наблюдать, как они роняли из потных пальцев скользкие медные жетоны, было довольно забавно. Обратил внимание на смотрителя, маячившего за креслом Кемпбелла — вчера рядом с ним тоже вертелся один с цветком в петлице форменного кителя. Это новое веяние моды в Аббатстве или у господина Верховного Смотрителя появился доверенный мальчик на побегушках?

А кроме того Корво исколол до крови два пальца, чтобы не заснуть на месте — вот и пригодились иглы. Он их уже пятнадцать лет на подобные собрания прилежно таскал, а еще ни разу не довелось применить по назначению... К сожалению.

Но хоть закончилось все без неожиданностей: сорок три члена парламента из восьмидесяти четырех выступили за организацию совета при несовершеннолетней императрице. Теперь часа на четыре затянется выбор собственно советников, но финальный список был не так и важен — особо наглых всегда можно приструнить, а остальные после этого не рискнут слишком настойчиво продавливать свои интересы через императрицу.

Корво облегченно выдохнул: в целом пока все шло по плану.

***

Бригмор казался... мертвым. Даже в предыдущей реальности в нем ощущалась жизнь — упрямая, цепляющаяся за истлевающие доски и иссыхающие кусты и деревья, но жизнь. А теперь все словно подернулось туманом сонного опустошенного забвения. И пусть могильные псы все так же бродили вокруг, а ведьмы настороженно патрулировали периметр — Делайла явно не собиралась рисковать, — но... чего-то неуловимо не хватало.

Когда Дауд добрался до мастерской Делайлы на чердаке, его встретил хаос: разорванные на клочки рисунки и блокноты, закапанный свечным воском исчерканный холст, пускающая по полу радужные разводы ворвань в веере стеклянных осколков... И ни следа волшебного фонаря.

Коротко выругавшись, он отправился обшаривать особняк сверху до низу — и ничего не нашел. В смысле, вообще ничего. Ни записок с указаниями ведьмам, ни собачьих черепов, ни источающих голубоватое — какое-то кладбищенское — мерцание цветов. Если снаружи Бригмор еще пытался создать иллюзию жизни, то внутри он был однозначно мертв. Покинут. Оставлен всем желающим на поруганье.

Даже невезучий бедняга-смотритель, плененный ведьмами, успел бежать — только записи о пока безуспешных пытках напоминали о его пребывании здесь.

Дауд, ведя рукой по шероховатой стене, задумавшись, шагал сквозь загустевшую от гниющих стеблей и лепестков воду, покрывшую досчатый пол западного крыла Бригмора. Палец кольнуло болью, и Дауд отдернул руку — ну да, свои перчатки он отдал Корво, а поиском новых так и не озаботился. Безотчетно сунул палец в рот, слизывая солоноватую каплю выступившей крови.

После возвращения в прошлое он вообще стал слегка рассеянным. Билли — снова живая, снова верная Билли — беззлобно подшучивала, мол, в кого это он успел влюбиться? Но на самом деле Дауд был просто немного... растерян. Выбит из колеи.

Во-первых, отношением Корво к себе, а во-вторых... непродуманностью и непредсказуемостью всего случившегося. Дауд слишком привык всегда иметь план, запасной план и запасной план к запасному плану — иначе в их профессии было не преуспеть, а иногда и не выжить. Когда Корво предположил, что Дауд хотел подстроить их поединок, он попал в точку: весь его путь через Радшор был рассчитан с ювелирной точностью, едва не по минутам. И все равно он умудрился удивить Дауда, в самый последний момент поступив не так, как предполагалось. И Дауд рванулся за ним на Кингспарроу, поддавшись безрассудному порыву.

Вот и теперь приходилось действовать на живую, слишком завися от обстоятельств, — на долгие, тщательные раздумья не было времени. Если Корво это вовсе не смущало, то Дауд почти физически чувствовал, как теряет равновесие.

Например, он понятия не имел, что станет делать, если Делайлы не окажется в Бригморе — потому что пришел сюда, не собрав толком информации, не рассчитав шагов, полагаясь лишь на неожиданность и предзнание. Которое вообще-то имелось и у Делайлы, чтоб ей со Старой Ветошью познакомиться!

И как потом рассказывать о неудаче Корво? Забавно, еще вчера Дауд ругал того за нелепую доверчивость, а сегодня уже хотел это самое доверие оправдать. Не так, как с заказчиками — с ними это был вопрос репутации. Не так, как с китобоями — за них Дауд нес ответственность старшего над младшими. Нет, доверие Корво хотелось оправдать чисто по-человечески, как доверие равного к равному, заслуживающему уважение.

Дауд загадал: если все сегодня закончится хорошо, он обсудит со старшими мастерами идею о смене амплуа для китобоев. Тайная служба при императрице — это практически то же самое, чем они занимаются сейчас... Но с настоящей возможностью совершать что-то значимое.

Размышления прервал тихий скрип.

Мгновенно замерев, Дауд активировать темное зрение. Впереди ждала комната, в которой в прошлый раз он нашел картину-портал. Но если тогда он застал здесь лишь двух расслабленных ведьм, то теперь заметил не меньше шести желтых силуэтов, притаившихся на потолочных балках и по углам зала.

Не медля больше, Дауд призвал двух учеников и осушил склянку с голубым бальзамом от чумы. Дауд берег оставшиеся в карманах пузырьки из будущего-прошлого как раз для таких минут — здесь Пьеро еще не изобрел свое лекарство, которое вдобавок отлично восстанавливало силу метки.

Бой вышел коротким. Почти подозрительно коротким, откровенно говоря. Ведьмы швырялись шипами и призывали своих кошмарных собак, махали тесаками — но даже не пытались разбить проклятущий фонарь. Пара минут — и Дауд, подав своим людям знак ждать здесь, решительно шагнул в картину.

Ну, там хоть стало понятно, почему фонарь был нужен целым: на площадке, в прошлый раз заставленной пустыми мольбертами и статуями Делайлы, сегодня собралась добрая половина ковена. Сама Делайла лежала на алтаре с закрытыми глазами, а между корней к ней уже струились сияющие потоки красок от портрета Эмили — явно нарисованного торопливо и небрежно, но вполне узнаваемого.

Нет времени на подмену картины, да и не позволит ему толпа ведьм так легко повторить эту хитрость. Оставалось одно: убить Делайлу и надеяться, что с ее смертью иссякнут заемные силы у ее подруг.

Перенос — чуть-чуть не хватает расстояния до алтаря. Ведьмы закричали, из земли стремительно вздыбились зеленые колючие лианы. Еще один перенос — и в этот раз клинок с неприятным чавкающим звуком погрузился в плоть. Делайла выгнулась, распахивая глаза, схватилась руками за лезвие — и Дауд сильнее навалился на рукоять. В плечо, пробив куртку, тут же впился особенно длинный шип, но он не обратил внимания на боль — только смотрел, как медленно стекленеют серые глаза. Давно, в начале карьеры, он наслаждался подобными моментами, смаковал последний вздох своих жертв, как изысканное вино, но теперь испытывал лишь усталое удовлетворение от выполненной работы.

Делало ли это его более человечным — или, наоборот, свидетельствовало, что ему нет возврата с выбранного пути?

Мир взорвался радугой ослепительных цветов, из которых постепенно проступил зал с картиной. С болезненными стонами ведьмы попадали на колени; с их плеч осыпались стремительно иссыхающие цветочные стебли. В одно мгновение выцветшие краски крупными маслянистыми хлопьями опали с холста.

Дауд спрыгнул с алтаря и, не глядя по сторонам, направился к выходу. Дело сделано. О том, что он чувствовал, спасая Эмили во второй раз, он подумает по дороге домой.  
...

— Мастер, в последние дни он спит всего часа по три за ночь. Поговорите с ним, нас он не слушает, — именно так Томас закончил свой доклад на все том же карнизе у императорских покоев. Киллиан по другую сторону от окна, распахнутого по случаю пришедшей в Дануолл духоты, торопливо закивал. Дауд растерянно моргнул.

— Кто — он?

— Лорд Аттано, мастер. Позавчера на заседании Парламента определили будущих советников для императрицы, и он...

Дауд вскинул руку, прерывая Томаса, и устало потер висок рядом со шрамом.

— Можешь не продолжать. Аттано, конечно же, захотел лично проверить их на благонадежность. Только... вас-то его режим дня почему так волнует?

Казалось, Томас готов был смущенно потупиться.

— Ну... он не позволяет ее величеству слишком долго с нами играть. А госпожу Каллисту убедил, что не надо учить нас этикету, — наконец признался он, и Дауд заметил, как Киллиана передернуло. Все настолько кошмарно? Когда Дауд недоверчиво вскинул брови, Томас дерзко предложил: — А вы сами днем придите как-нибудь!

Хмыкнув, Дауд потянулся отвесить Томасу подзатыльник за наглость, но тот, мигом сообразив, что его ждет, переместился подальше.

— Мне не нужно спрашивать, есть ли у вас список этих советников? — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Томас ловко выудил из поясного кармана листок и помахал им в воздухе. — Оставишь на моем столе в убежище, когда сменишься.

И больше не медля, Дауд проскользнул в окно.

Эмили тихо посапывала в кровати, а за письменным столом, среди гор бумаг, спал Корво — хотя бы без своего извечного плаща. Выпавшее из разжавшихся пальцев перо посадило на рукав его белой рубашки огромную кляксу. Свечи в трех канделябрах почти догорели — значит, за стол он сел часа четыре назад. Но как давно уснул?

Под левой ладонью Корво что-то блестело. Дауд нагнулся ближе: опять с монеткой развлекался? Чистейшее ребячество — но ему захотелось показать, что он не хуже Корво сумеет вытащить ее совершенно незаметно...

...От удара спиной о стол из легких вышибло воздух. В грудь, под самым горлом, уперся острый локоть. Желтоватые блики играли на едва не воткнувшихся ему в глаз тонких метательных иглах — не только безобидные монетки любил вертеть в руках Корво Аттано. 

Дауд задержал дыхание, стараясь не шевелиться. Корво тоже не двигался: зажатые между пальцев иглы даже не дрожали. М-да, стоило трижды подумать, прежде чем лезть к спящему — как будто Дауд сам на Билли так же не бросался, пока она — вот ведь упрямица! — в конце концов не приучила его к своим шагам и присутствию.

Резко выдохнув, Корво отклонился, осел обратно в кресло, из которого вскочил, и с силой растер лицо ладонями. Заметил пятно на рукаве и вздрогнул — кажется, в первое мгновение принял чернила за кровь. Так и не произнеся ни слова — да Дауд сам пока собирался с мыслями — встал, прошел в темный угол, рывком содрал рубашку через голову, с плеском опустил руки в таз для умывания и замер.

Дауд тихо кашлянул: молчание начинало становиться неловким.

— У меня хорошие нов... — начал он, уцепившись за первую мелькнувшую мысль, но Корво его перебил:

— Прости, что напал. Привычка с Колдриджа, тамошний палач любил забирать заключенных на допросы посреди ночи, — с этими словами он наконец плеснул водой в лицо и взлохматил волосы. Еще раз. И еще.

Дауд до побелевших костяшек сжал пальцы на краю стола. Колдридж. Как там Корво сказал? «Ты не хотел меня подставлять»? Но ведь подставил. И обычно людей волновали свершившиеся факты, а вовсе не мотивы и желания. Откуда в Корво это всепрощение, Бездна его побери?!

— Мне самому не стоило забывать, что опасный человек опасен и во сне. А ты даже сумел остановить удар, — спокойно ответил Дауд, справившись с порывом рявкнуть, что Корво не должен перед ним оправдываться — вообще ничего ему не должен, если уж на то пошло! Единственный, на ком есть долги — сам Дауд. И он сделает все возможное, чтобы заплатить по счетам.

Корво вышел на свет, вытирая лицо рубашкой, и Дауд снова стиснул пальцы. Чужой наверняка посчитал, что будет забавно сохранить следы неслучившегося будущего — в этот раз Корво не попал в Колдридж, но его плечи и грудь все равно были покрыты корявыми глубокими шрамами, причем явно не очень старыми. Ни один из них не заходил на шею — поэтому раньше их и не было видно. Ну да, если бы от Корво добились признания, на казни он должен был походить на опасного злодея, а не на беспомощную жертву пыток. Видимо, по аналогичной причине его не морили голодом, вот он и не выглядел особо истощенным.

Но, даже старательно отвлекая себя этими отстраненными размышлениями, Дауд не удержал выражение лица под контролем — и Корво, уронив рубашку на стол прямо поверх бумаг, бросил на него острый, испытующий взгляд.

— Дауд, — Корво так редко обращался к нему по имени, что на этот раз оно привело в себя не хуже пощечины. — Когда я напал в беседке, мне показалось, ты на миг поверил, что я всерьез захотел тебя убить. Сейчас я этого не заметил, но решил на всякий случай прояснить ситуацию. И как мне теперь думается — зря. Ты явно опять себя в чем-то винишь...

— И откуда ты взялся, такой проницательный? — мрачно пробормотал Дауд, отворачиваясь. С такой точки зрения — действительно, зря объяснил. Но все же, он не мог не спросить... Посмотрев Корво прямо в глаза, Дауд резко, словно отрывая присохший к ране бинт, спросил: — А почему ты меня не винишь? Вот в этом? — протянул руку, но так и не дотронулся до самого уродливого шрама, идущего через левую ключицу.

Корво опустил подбородок, посмотрел на свою грудь — словно не помнил, что Дауд имеет в виду. Отрешенно погладил шрам.

— Потому что мне их оставил не ты, а палач? — он как будто спрашивал у Дауда, удовлетворит ли того такое объяснение. — Вот его я, кстати, просто убил, без извращений, как называли мои способы мести господа Лоялисты. В этот раз надо бы тоже от него избавиться, пусть и не так радикально... Ни к чему Берроузу лишние помощники. Сдать святилище Чужого?.. Хм, но если оно уничтожено, как все остальные?.. — Корво задумчиво почесал щеку.

Дауд машинально повторил жест и нащупал щетину — после Бригмора сразу рванул сюда, даже не заглянул в Затопленный квартал и уж тем более не побрился. Перехватил странный — как будто заинтересованный — взгляд Корво и внезапно поймал за хвост вертевшуюся на самом краешке сознания мысль.

— Аттано, ты противоречишь сам себе. Хотя императрица погибла от моего клинка — я в этом не виноват, потому что заказывал убийство Берроуз. Но вот за твои шрамы отвечает именно тот, кто держал в руках оружие — а вовсе не я, из-за которого ты попал в Колдридж?! — Дауд и сам не понимал толком, чего добивается, требуя ответов. Чтобы Корво все-таки передумал и попытался его убить всерьез?

Корво с отсутствующим видом склонил голову к плечу; по напрягшейся шее скатилась капля воды с волос. Дауд завороженно проследил за ней, но когда она добежала до очередного шрама — этот вроде бы от ожога, — отвел взгляд.

— Знаешь, твоя логика была бы безупречной, если бы тебя самого не грызла совесть. Если бы ты сам себя простил. Потому что самый страшный судья — это ты сам, — прозвучало почти отрешенно, так, словно Корво примерял это заявление в первую очередь на себя.

Дауд дернулся и тут же, заметив, как Корво внимательно прищурился, скрестил руки на груди.

— Я говорил, что выбирал такие способы мести, чтобы Берроуз и остальные страдали так же, как Эмили, да? Я, пожалуй, не совсем точно подобрал слова тогда... Еще мне было нужно, чтобы они поняли, в чем виноваты, за что расплачиваются — и пожалели о содеянном! — прозвучало так кровожадно и одержимо, что Дауду пришлось подавить дрожь: в этот миг Корво выглядел не доброжелательным и спокойным лордом-защитником, а жестоким хладнокровным убийцей. Таким, как Дауд.

И, одновременно, совершенно другим — его мотив был чисто личным, а никак не профессиональным. Но все равно: этим недобрым, зловещим Корво хотелось... любоваться.

Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, Дауд торопливо развел руки в стороны:

— Я понял. Понял, что тобой руководило — и впечатлился до глубины души. Может, теперь перейдем к делу?

Корво криво усмехнулся, но промолчал — только сделал рукой приглашающий жест: мол, ты же начинал что-то говорить? Дауд выразительно закатил глаза.

— Делайла мертва, ее ведьмы лишились сил, но я на всякий случай попросил знакомых контрабандистов присматривать за Бригмором с реки. Если там наметится движение — меня известят. Собственно, на этом с хорошими новостями все. Берроуз за эти дни с моим заместителем не связывался, сам едва не безвылазно сидит в своем убежище на вершине Башни. Проникнуть туда у моих ребят пока не получилось.

— И не нужно: я проверил его сейф. Записи нет, нам остается ждать. Слежку, если не слишком трудно, не снимай, но внутрь лезть не надо — я сам смогу заглядывать туда при случае, — вклинился Корво.

— Учту. У Бойлов тишина, даже вечеринок пока не устраивают, дневник Кемпбелла тоже не нашелся. Кстати, а сам ты его где взял в прошлый раз? — уточнил Дауд.

— Во внутреннем кармане его кителя — я так понял, он с ним не расстается, хоть все записи и зашифрованы. А твои китобои что, думали, он пишет в нем перед сном и прячет под матрас? — с сарказмом уточнил Корво и крутанул в пальцах снова возникшую словно из ниоткуда иглу: за поясом штанов он их спрятал, что ли?

Дауд неосознанно опустил взгляд ниже, скользя по пересекающимся линиям шрамов, проследил дорожку волос от пупка до пряжки ремня — и тут опомнился, вскинул голову, резко втягивая воздух через нос.

Спасибо черноглазому ублюдку Чужому, Корво вроде не обратил внимания. На Серконосе влечение к человеку своего пола не считалось порицаемым и постыдным... но сейчас точно не самое подходящее время. И не самый подходящий — абсолютно неподходящий! — мужчина, как бы ни складывались для них обстоятельства...

Дауд попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз оказывался в постели не в одиночестве — и не смог. Даже для простой разрядки ему нужно было хоть самую малость доверять партнеру — а таких людей в Дануолле было не очень-то много. Не с подчиненными же ему было спать... Но, в принципе, он и не страдал особо по этому поводу. А после истории с императрицей и так нечасто просыпавшееся желание вообще уснуло мертвым сном — не до того было. И вот теперь вдруг...

Но это всего лишь усталость и долгое одиночество берут свое. А сейчас встряхнись и послушай, о чем речь.

— ...Опасаюсь, что Берроуз попробует шантажировать или подкупать выбранных советников, как пытался провернуть с Картрайтом и Форресталом. Нужно их всех проверить, некоторых стоит припугнуть, хотя пока еще найдешь подходящий материал для шантажа...

— А вот это оставь мне, Аттано. На добрую половину дворянских семей в этом городе у меня найдется такой материал. А на кого не найдется — тех, скорее всего, и не нужно пугать.

Явно заинтригованный, Корво развернулся к Дауду и слегка подался вперед.

— Поделишься информацией?

— Аттано, ты не расслышал? — язвительно. — Оставь это мне. А сам отоспись нормально — а то за тебя уже мои китобои волнуются.

Корво растерянно моргнул и коротко рассмеялся, прикрыв рот рукой, и Дауд в который раз быстро отвел взгляд в сторону, чтобы не пялиться: смех делал Корво моложе, словно снимал броню, заставлявшую держать плечи каменно напряженными, голову — высоко поднятой, а губы — плотно сжатыми.

— Ну, если уж даже твои китобои... — все еще смеющимся голосом протянул он. — Это серьезный довод. А то нажалуются в следующий раз Эмили — и тогда мне точно несдобровать.

— Вот и договорились, — Дауд, сам того не ожидая, дернул уголком рта в намеке на ухмылку — и с удивлением заметил, что глаза Корво потеплели еще сильнее. — Если что-то изменится — передавай через Томаса. Как пройдусь по списку или как появятся новости — загляну сам.

— Договорились, — повторил Корво, кивая, и протянул руку. Секунду Дауд растерянно смотрел и только потом сообразил: крепко пожал предложенную ладонь. Отпустил, отвернулся к окну, сражаясь с совершенно нелепой улыбкой, — и замер, услышав разом посерьезневший тон Корво:

— Чуть не забыл: загляни в какое-нибудь святилище при случае. Я проверил два знакомых места: и там, и там алтарь и тряпки буквально у меня под руками рассыпались в прах. Мне это не нравится, хотелось бы знать, везде ли так.

А ведь казалось бы: как хорошо день начинался!

***

Четыре дня спустя Корво вместе с Эмили в сопровождении стражников возвращались из академии натурфилософии. Соколов, все-таки прислушавшись к голосу разума, согласился переговорить с Пьеро — и теперь они вдвоем дневали и ночевали в лаборатории: идея бальзама, предложенная Пьеро, навела Соколова на мысль. Которую Пьеро тут же опроверг и предложил свою, затем опять вмешался Соколов, снова Пьеро... Прервав их довольно бессвязный рассказ о том, как они пришли к идее скомбинировать два способа, Эмили вежливо поинтересовалась результатами — и получила в свое распоряжение пару десятков склянок с экспериментальным зельем и обещание снабдить им весь персонал Башни. Для начала! Пусть это еще прототип, но от заражения он уже защищал лучше старого эликсира Соколова.

Эмили растерянно моргала, глядя на тяжелый ящик, но Корво поспешно махнул сопровождающим перенести его в рельсомобиль. Если прототип будет восстанавливать силы так же хорошо, как это делал бальзам Пьеро, — не стоит упускать шанс им разжиться. И нужно передать часть пузырьков Дауду через Томаса.

Два гения как раз начинали очередную дискуссию: о правомочности применения не только слизи, но и перемолотых панцирей хрустаков для лечения. Эмили готова была задержаться — хоть какое-то развлечение, — но Корво мягко взял ее под руку.

— Оставим их, моя леди. Вдохновение, даже в науке, — тонкий процесс, мы ведь не хотим им помешать?

Подумав, Эмили величественно кивнула. Но стоило им сесть в экипаж, как она хулигански дернула Корво за рукав, заставляя нагнуться, и шепнула:

— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь «моя леди». Это же достаточно вежливо? Тогда приказываю тебе не называть меня «величеством» — и так надоедает: Каллиста, Томас, советники, вообще все вокруг. А ты будешь не как они!

Корво с улыбкой кивнул, но как только Эмили отвернулась к окну, прикрыл глаза. В прошлый раз он успел назвать ее так всего однажды: на вечеринке в честь ареста Берроуза и возвращения власти законной императрице... Сжал кулаки, отгоняя воспоминания. Это не повторится! Он сделает все возможное, чтобы не повторилось. И Дауд тоже.

Рельсомобиль остановился у врат Башни, Корво, спрыгнув с подножки, подал руку Эмили...

...И неуловимо быстрым рывком развернулся к ней спиной, закрывая своим телом, когда с внутреннего двора раздался громкий женский крик.

Пока Корво передавал Эмили вылетевшей навстречу Каллисте, заметив мелькнувших среди теней китобоев, на шум успела сбежаться стража и смотрители со всего двора.

Все та же беседка, провалиться ей в Бездну! Разве что теперь вместо тела Джессамины на полу распростерся труп смотрителя. Судя по белому цветку в петлице форменного кителя — тот самый новый помощник Верховного Смотрителя: Корво видел парня рядом с Кемпбеллом еще несколько раз после заседания Парламента.

Корво присел рядом, пока смотрители не прикрыли тело собрата простыней: ран не было видно. От чего же он умер? В правой руке трупа белел смятый листок, и Корво, воровато оглядевшись, потянулся его достать. Ничего полезного — бумага была покрыта лишь расплывающимися чернильными разводами.

От центральных дверей Башни уже целеустремленно шагали, едва не переходя на бег, Берроуз и Кемпбелл, видимо, навещавщий товарища по заговору.

— Это черная магия, Верховный Смотритель, готов ручаться! Брат Прадклиф пал ее жертвой! — знакомый голос звучал слегка приглушенно, и Корво удивленно вскинул голову. Хм, в стандартной бронзовой маске Мартин выглядел до ужаса непривычно. — Еретики во второй раз проникают в самое сердце Дануолла — а мы бездействуем! Разве мы можем позволить им и дальше оставаться безнаказанными?! — а вот подобного исступления Корво за Мартином раньше не замечал.

По рядам столпившихся смотрителей прошла волна негромкого шепота — обвинения упали на благодатную почву.

— Брат Мартин, прошу, без фанатизма, — чуть запыхавшийся Кемпбелл демонстративно поморщился. — Поспешные выводы никогда не идут на пользу делу. Сначала нужно тщательно обследовать место смерти...

— Преступления! — резко перебил Мартин. — Называйте вещи своими именами!

— Пока тело не осмотрено специалистами, я не советовал бы так однозначно говорить об убийстве, — дипломатично поправил его Кемпбелл. Ну да, им с Берроузом сейчас совершенно невыгодна масштабная охота на китобоев — кто же тогда убьет Корво? Самое забавное, что Корво придется их поддержать — Дауду только смотрителей в Радшоре не хватало.

Взгляд снова зацепился за цветок в петлице мертвеца. Слегка поникший, с венчиком в форме воронки, подкрашенной лиловым у основания. Корво порылся в памяти: он раньше такое видел, точно... Ну конечно! В одной из медицинских книг Пьеро в «Песьей яме»!

— Это дурман, — негромко произнес Корво, выпрямляясь, и Мартин, открывший рот для новых обвинений, осекся и злобно зыркнул в его сторону. — Цветок очень ядовит, а этот парень таскал такие на себе уже несколько дней, понятия не имею зачем. А сейчас на нем не видно ни ран, ни следов борьбы. Я бы поставил на то, что он отравился, — «по собственной глупости» Корво решил не озвучивать. — Ну, или его отравили — но это точно не в духе еретиков, — с сарказмом закончил он.

— Вот видите, брат Мартин, у нас уже есть как минимум еще одна жизнеспособная версия, — Кемпбелл с облегчением вытер пот со лба. — Думаю, мы имеем право попросить господина Берроуза одолжить нам специалиста для вскрытия? Чтобы избежать недопонимания...

— Да-да, конечно. Инцидент все же произошел на территории Башни, мы не можем позволить себе упустить даже мелочь. Мой человек отменно разбирается в ядах, — Берроуз важно кивнул. — Как удачно, что вы опознали цветок, Корво. Теперь мы проверим кровь на алкалоиды дурмана в первую очередь! — в свете прожекторов глаза Берроуза блестели слишком ярко — почти ликующе. Ну-ну, он-то был уверен, будто Корво только что поспособствовал своей скорейшей гибели от рук Дауда.

С точки зрения Берроуза: убийственная ирония.

Корво, стиснув зубы, вежливо склонил голову, чтобы не выдать себя ненавидящим взглядом. В этой реальности он, к собственному удивлению, довольно спокойно реагировал что на остальных заговорщиков, что на Лоялистов. Но вот Берроуз исправно вызывал желание придушить его на месте. Пусть он не нес прямой угрозы жизни Эмили — но из-за него в Дануолл пришла чума, из-за него все началось.

Не прощаясь, Корво круто развернулся и направился к Башне. Стоит передать через Томаса, что в ближайшее время китобоям лучше держаться подальше от Аббатства. Дневник подождет: если их заметят, Мартин наверняка расценит это как подтверждение своей догадки — и попытается надавить уже не на Кемпбелла, а на кого-нибудь более внушаемого среди смотрителей.

По шее пробежали мурашки, и Корво незаметно оглянулся. Мартин, отойдя чуть в сторону, провожал его тяжелым, пронзительным взглядом — маска скрывала выражение лица, но это ощущение угрозы Корво не спутал бы ни с чем. Ускорив шаг, он нахмурился. Раньше Мартин не был похож на фанатика, на метку самого Корво реагировал абсолютно индифферентно, но не особо откровенничал с остальными на тему своего прошлого. Сердце упоминало, что до Аббатства он был разбойником... Может, в то время китобои убили его близкого человека?

Подхватив с попавшегося на пути стола перо и лист бумаги, Корво набросал Дауду короткую записку. Заглянул в библиотеку сквозь приоткрытую дверь: Эмили сидела за столом и, подперев кулаком щеку, со скучающим видом слушала Каллисту:

— ...Императрица обязана держаться как можно дальше от опасности, а не бежать к ней сломя голову. Всю важную информацию вам позднее сообщат в докладе, но ни в коем случае...

Ну, конечно же, Эмили хотелось посмотреть, что за столпотворение случилось во дворе; Корво нахмурился. Нашел взглядом притаившегося за окном Томаса — различать китобоев он уже на второй день научился — и поманил к себе.

— Передашь Дауду, — протянул сложенный листок. — И сами будьте внимательнее: вероятно, в ближайшие дни смотрители могут устроить охоту за тенями — в беседке нашли труп одного из них.

— Убийство? Мы тут не при чем, — Томас помотал головой.

— Я и не обвинял, — Корво успокаивающе выставил перед собой раскрытую ладонь. — Но кое-кто сразу попытался свалить труп на еретиков. А всем известно: в Дануолле «еретик» обычно означает «китобой».

А вот теперь Томас заметно напрягся.

— Лорд Аттано, вы не будете против, если я направлюсь в убежище прямо сейчас? Мастер захочет поскорее узнать об этом.

Корво махнул рукой: иди. По подслушанным разговорам китобоев у него сложилось впечатление, что Дауд опекает их, как кошка своих котят — и повзрослевшие котята-китята отвечают ему и друг другу взаимностью. Незачем заставлять Томаса медлить с такими вестями — пусть лучше окажется, что они зря волновались, чем с ассасинами, приставленными к Кемпбеллу случится что-нибудь нехорошее.

Ответная записка, которую Томас принес следующим утром, была короткой.

«Берроуз требует поторопиться».

Корво задумчиво смял уголок листа. Почерк у Дауда совершенно не вязался с его образом: такие изящные завитушки подошли бы императорскому писцу, а не суровому убийце. Кажется, гуляли слухи, что Дауд успел поучиться в Академии натурфилософии... Бездна, но почему Берроуз начал спешить?! Еще двух недель не прошло, у них на руках пока вообще никакой полезной информации...

Хотя, может, так даже лучше. Если Дауд не выполнит заказ, Берроузу придется самому искать способ избавиться от Корво. Что у нас самое популярное при дворе? Тивианский яд?

Корво невесело усмехнулся. Поймать Берроуза на горячем было бы немногим хуже, чем доказать, что он причастен к появлению чумы в городе. Это не значит, что они прекратят искать компромат, но и особо волноваться причин пока нет.

Куда большим поводом для тревоги было предстоящее первое заседание совета при несовершеннолетней императрице. Меры борьбы с чумой, перспективы нового лекарства — обсуждать, естественно, будут самую актуальную тему. И главное сейчас — отстоять право простых горожан на лечение, когда Берроуз наверняка начнет давить, как давил на Джессамину. Корво очень надеялся, что Дауд успел пройтись по всему списку советников.

...Но чего Корво не ожидал, так это того, что Кемпбелл притащит с собой Мартина. Зачем, ведь вчера они явно не сошлись во мнениях? Что изменилось?

Очевидно, ничего. Когда Мартин в удачный момент вклинился в речь Соколова о защите от распространения инфекции и предложил начать очищение города с Радшора, Кемпбелл изумился так заметно, что Корво закашлялся, чтобы не ухмыльнуться.

Ох, не там ты взялся за агитацию, брат Мартин. Большая часть этих людей боится Дауда до дрожи в коленках; они не рискнут напасть первыми. А вот если ты пойдешь другим путем — и возьмешься за своих излишне внушаемых и честолюбивых братьев...

— Да вы хоть представляете, какое в Радшоре засилье крыс и плакальщиков? С нынешними техническими средствами в нашем распоряжении, вашу идею просто невозможно воплотить, — чрезвычайно вовремя вмешался Берроуз. Советники торопливо закивали, соглашаясь. — Если господин Соколов сумеет предоставить нам, к примеру, переносной аналог стены света — у нас появится какой-то шанс. Но не раньше.

Кажется, только Корво заметил, как крепко Мартин сжал кулаки — и тут же спрятал их под стол. Вежливо кивнул, подчиняясь, и отступил обратно за кресло Кемпбелла. Пожалуй, Корво поторопился: как минимум одного из Лоялистов ему тоже захотелось придушить на месте. Но вот что странно — не за Эмили, а за Дауда.

...

Всю следующую неделю дни тянулись как патока: неподвижный воздух плавился от источаемого солнцем жара, по вечерам над морем далеко на горизонте полыхали молнии — но долгожданный дождь все никак не приходил в город. Больные умирали чаще — обезвоживание усугубляло симптомы. Стражники, ругаясь, стаскивали трупы к чумным вагонам; над Затопленным кварталом облаком стоял запах гниющей плоти.

Но духота совсем не мешала кому-то планомерно вырезать смотрителей на улицах.

Корво узнал случайно — и ощутимо позже, чем следовало бы: наткнулся на свежий труп в грязной подворотне, возвращаясь рано утром от очередного проверенного святилища — все те же пыль, плесень и забвение. Спрыгнул с невысокой крыши, обошел смотрителя, покоящегося маской в луже крови, перевернул носком сапога за плечо — и присвистнул: беднягу искромсали от души, словно в припадке неудержимого гнева.

Меч, которым проделали работу, кстати, валялся неподалеку. И отчетливо сообщал всем мало-мальски осведомленным жителям города, что убийство — дело рук китобоя: приметная штриховка-гравировка у гарды не оставляла места сомнениям.

На улице по соседству послышались встревоженные голоса и рык гончих: смотрители искали пропавшего товарища. Коротко ругнувшись, Корво подхватил клинок и перенесся повыше. Кто-то хочет подставить Дауда и его людей под удар? Обойдется!

Вот только последовавший разговор над телом сводил на нет все старания Корво: оказалось, это далеко не первый труп с такими ранами. Нет меча? Неважно, в других местах были — значит, и тут дело рук еретиков! Почему это продолжается, почему Верховный Смотритель ничего не предпринимает? Почему бы нам самим не...

Мысленно сплюнув, Корво торопливо заскользил по крышам обратно к Башне. Нужно срочно отправить Томаса предупредить Дауда, если тот еще не знал об этих убийствах. Одному Чужому известно, как скоро разговоры в рядах смотрителей сменятся готовностью идти в атаку.

Над головой громыхнуло, и на улицы Дануолла стеной обрушился ливень.

...

Ввалившись в окно, Корво замер. Ха, а Дауда и не придется звать...

Потому что он уже был тут. Сидел за столом, по правую руку от Эмили, и осторожно, с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица держал в руках крошечную фарфоровую чашечку — кукольный сервиз был подарком, вроде бы, от Бойлов на одиннадцатый день рождения тогда еще наследницы престола. Эмили жутко дорожила им.

В это миг Корво заметил Киллиан и мгновенно сложил руки перед собой в умоляющем жесте — спасите нас! Уловив движение, Томас тоже развернулся к окну; следом за ним — Каллиста, которая хоть и старалась держать себя непринужденно, все равно слишком заметно отодвинулась подальше от Дауда — и поближе к Томасу. Последним голову повернул сам Дауд.

Эмили, не обращая ни на что внимания, продолжала свой рассказ:

— И мама сказала: когда тебя в следующий раз спросят про Корво, скажи «Ничего подобного! Мой папа — Соколов!». А через неделю — говори, что Берроуз. Потом... м-м, адмирал Хэвлок, например! И нашим придворным точно не грозит заскучать!

Корво тихо кашлянул, сглотнул, потер кончик носа — и все-таки коротко рассмеялся. Вся эта сцена сама по себе была до жути фантасмагоричной, а уж после упоминания той выдумки Джессамины!.. Но она оказалась права тогда — стоило Эмили во всеуслышание озвучить первый вариант, как аристократы надолго оставили Корво в покое, им и без того появилось о чем посудачить.

— Моя леди, императрице не пристало сплетничать, — сказал Корво строго, прекрасно зная, что Эмили разглядит смех в его глазах. — Разве Каллиста вам не говорила?

Каллиста мгновенно покраснела, а Эмили жизнерадостно пояснила:

— Но это как раз Каллиста спросила, кто мой настоящий папа. А я захотела рассказать историю о том, как я сама узнала.

Корво, вскинув брови, повернулся к Каллисте — и та вжала голову в плечи, а краска на щеках начала сменятся испуганной бледностью. Ну кто бы мог предположить? Серьезные, целеустремленные гувернантки тоже могу быть любопытными!

— Я рад, что вы доверяете Каллисте и вашим будущим шпионам, моя леди, — Корво поклонился, прижимая руку к сердцу. — Но, с вашего позволения, мне нужно срочно переговорить с Даудом.

— Конечно же, я дозволяю ему удалиться. Нам с Каллистой все равно пора приниматься за уроки, — подбежав, Эмили повисла у Корво на шее и горячо зашептала на ухо: — И я не просто так сплетничала, вообще-то. Знаешь, когда Каллиста спросила, Дауд вдруг напомнил мне вдовствующую леди Сеймур. Помнишь, когда она думала, что вы с мамой любите друг друга и боялась к тебе подойти? Когда ты засмеялся — он смотрел на тебя точь-в-точь, как она!

Вздрогнув, Корво осторожно опустил Эмили на ноги и искоса взглянул на Дауда, который с раздраженным лицом пытался отмахнуться от своих китобоев. Корво чуть нахмурился, внезапно встревожившись: он поторопился с «будущими шпионами»? Дауд так и не согласился — но ведь и не отказал. Насчет вины и долгов они вроде все прояснили. Что его останавливает?

Наконец, окончательно помрачнев, Дауд промаршировал на балкон, не обращая внимания на продолжающийся, хоть и поредевший дождь. Оглянулся, прищурился, вопросительно взмахнул рукой — и Корво, встряхнувшись, прошел следом.

Кажется, Эмили решила взять пример с Джессамины: та тоже любила играть в сваху для Корво. Но если Джесс разбиралась в людях, замечала чужие взгляды и умела делать тонкие намеки, то Эмили от всего этого была пока далека. И если она нафантазировала себе что-то о Дауде — это вовсе не означало, что он в самом деле заинтересован...

А даже если бы был — сейчас совсем не время. Что бы ни думал по этому поводу сам Корво.

С тихим щелчком закрылась дверь на балкон, и Дауд, не мешкая, перешел к делу:

— Берроуз отозвал заказ. Без объяснений. Прислал письмо, отступные, но сам явиться отказался.

Корво устало потер лицо ладонями. Да, точно. Совсем не время.

— Насчет объяснений гадать не придется. Кто-то убивает смотрителей — и оставляет рядом с ними клинки китобоев. Я случайно наткнулся на труп, потом остался подслушать разговор. В Аббатстве настроены решительно. Если Кемпбелл сообщил Берроузу, что китобои неуправляемы...

Дауд внезапно стукнул кулаком по перилам, разбрызгивая собравшуюся дождевую воду, и приподнял верхнюю губу — как будто готовясь зарычать волком.

— То к нам скоро пожалуют гости... Бездна! Я так надеялся, что в этот раз смотрители не придут, Делайла ведь мертва. В прошлый раз я потерял десятерых... — Дауд опустил плечи, и Корво осознал: он тоже устал до той степени, когда хочется отрубиться прямо на месте. Но нельзя, пока не сделано дело. — Я сделаю все, чтобы не допустить повторения, раз уж у нас есть время подготовиться! И с тем, кто нас подставил, я разберусь. Побыстрее, — зловеще процедил он сквозь зубы. — Изменения в плане обсудим, как наведу порядок, уж прости, Аттано.

Корво только кивнул и, повинуясь смутному порыву, предложил:

— Если нужно, забирай этих двоих. Здесь я сам пока справляюсь.

Дауд, помедлив, отрицательно мотнул головой и протянул руку — как сам Корво неделю назад. Хмуро, но искренне улыбнулся. И исчез с коротким потусторонним шелестом.

С волос за воротник капало. Корво задумчиво протер запотевшее стекло: Эмили сидела за столом, покачивая подбородком, словно в такт музыке, а рядом Томас под руководством Каллисты настраивал аудиограф — интересно, они собрались слушать или запи...

Глаза Чужого, как он не сообразил раньше?!

Берроуз выбит из колеи, Берроузу пришлось менять тщательно просчитанный план. В прошлый раз в похожей ситуации он попросту размышлял вслух перед аудиографом — а Корво получил в руки его признание. Имеет смысл проверить, не повторил ли Берроуз ту же ошибку.

...Хорошо, когда люди ведут себя предсказуемо.

«Еще немного — и мой план искоренения нищеты сработал бы! Пусть чума и вырвалась из-под контроля — зато Императрица умерла сама, мне даже не пришлось ее устранять. Корво должен был дискредитировать Дауд, похитив наследницу... После этого ничто не помешало бы мне стать регентом. Ввести порядок, который позволил бы изменить Империю к лучшему!

Но сначала Дауд не справился с похищением, потом так и не смог убить Корво. И сейчас его люди убивают смотрителей Кемпбелла, лишая меня союзника, который мог влиять на императрицу через боязнь Аббатства!

Если бы только люди просто выполняли приказы... А теперь придется делать все самому! Зато когда я отравлю Корво, мне уж точно никто не помешает стать регентом».

Корво нежно, мечтательно погладил карточку аудиографа. Попался! Должности офицера пропаганды пока не существовало в природе, но станция вещания в Башне имелась. Включать запись нужно тогда, когда Дауд будет здесь. Китобои смогут арестовать Берроуза на глазах у всех, а Эмили властью императрицы тут же — в награду за поимку предателя — назначит Дауда на освободившуюся должность.

Останется лишь приструнить фанатиков, но, учитывая, что Берроуз упоминает в своей речи союз с Кемпбеллом, вряд ли это будет трудно. Например, если пригрозить озвучить обычным гражданам весть о причастности Аббатства к чуме.

Теперь главное — успеть провернуть все до того, как смотрители наберутся храбрости и войдут в Затопленный квартал. Дауд отправился туда всего часа три назад... Почему-то вдруг показалось, что времени прошло куда больше.

Перенестись на карниз, добежать обратно до балкона в покоях Эмили, тихо отстучать по стеклу быстрый ритм. Как хорошо, что Дауд все-таки оставил здесь китобоев. Томас выглянул буквально через пару секунд.

— Мне нужно в Радшор. Срочно. А вы будьте начеку. Если сюда придет Берроуз — не связывайтесь, сразу хватайте Эмили с Каллистой и бегите, — четко и коротко распорядился Корво, дождался утвердительного понимающего кивка и немедленно перенесся прочь, даже не подумав захватить из своих покоев привычную маску. Нужно было торопиться.

Интуиция, к которой он наконец соизволили прислушаться, отчаянно вопила, что он уже почти опоздал.

***

В левом боку пульсировала горячая боль. Дауд провел пальцами по рубашке — продырявленный плащ он снял, когда перевязывал рану, да так и забыл надеть обратно. Выругался: на пальцах остались красные разводы. Повязка помогла ненадолго. И даже эликсир не выпьешь, вдруг подопечным понадобится больше, чем ему.

В конце концов, Билли задела его вскользь — он и так перебьется.

Очередной перенос. Осмотреться. Играет шарманка, но на такой высоте звуки не перебивают магию — просто будят желание заткнуть уши. Но приходится стискивать зубы и прыгать дальше. Если история с точностью повторится — Дауд себе не простит.

Ох, нет, с точностью — уже не повторится... Билли, ну почему?! Почему убивала смотрителей? Почему хотела ударить в спину — причем не метафорически, а вполне физически.

«Ты сдаешь, старик! Сначала не смог схватить девчонку. Теперь — вообще помогаешь этому лорду-защитнику! Веришь, что он простит тебе попытку похищения его драгоценнейшей императрицы, если будешь лизать ему задницу?! Веришь, что согласится вручить нам под управление тайную канцелярию? Скорее уж он тобой — нами всеми! — воспользуется, а потом отдаст палачу! А я не хочу плясать ни под чью дудочку — и буду убивать, кого пожелаю!»

Да, Билли, верю.

Корво умел быть настойчивым — и Дауда он убедил. Хотя и Билли можно было понять. Но... все равно дергало что-то, будто заноза под ногтем. В этот раз у нее были немного другие мотивы — но последствия действий те же, что раньше. А раньше за ними стояла Делайла...

Дауд не привык сомневаться в себе, но что, если Бригмор был лишь подставой, постановкой? Он не Корво, чтобы безоговорочно доверять интуиции, но ведь еще тогда нечто смутное, неосознанное не давало покоя. Неоформленное чувство, от которого он отмахнулся, посмотрев в мертвые глаза Делайлы.

Вот только если он сейчас окажется прав — концов уже не найти. Проклятье! Они слишком расслабились... Нет, он расслабился! Всерьез начал думать, что безумная идея «Дауд — глава тайной службы» не лишена своеобразного очарования. Поверил, что заслуживает шанса на новую жизнь.

К назойливой музыке далеко внизу вдруг примешались голоса. Присев, Дауд заглянул за угол и тихо зашипел. Четыре рядовых смотрителя, один шарманщик — и один китобой, замерший с обнаженным коротким ножом перед раненым товарищем.

Как просто было бы их убить — да вот только китобоям совсем не нужна развернутая позиционная война с Аббатством. И сама по себе не нужна, и в том случае, если они все же соберутся принять предложение императрицы. А значит, всех пришедших в Радшор желательно обезвредить как можно нежнее. И при этом, как можно зрелищнее, чтобы у них — и у их братьев, которым те поведают о своей неудаче, — даже желания сюда вернуться не возникло. Глаза Чужого!

Дауд резко вскинул левую руку. Усыпляющий дротик в шарманщика, пыль смятения рядом с остальными. Переместиться за спину одному из рядовых, пережать локтем шею, замечая, как рядом китобой — Скотт, только он себе на плащ дополнительные карманы пришивал — бьет по затылку его соседа рукоятью ножа. Нагнуться за лежащим на земле — Юрий, совсем новичок. Подхватить под мышки, помочь встать, скрипя зубами от боли в боку, активировать метку — и отпрянул к стене. 

От входа в переулок ровным шагом шла новая троица смотрителей. А вот шарманщик благоразумно держался у них за спиной.

Дауд невесело ухмыльнулся и аккуратно опустил Юрия обратно на землю. А кто сказал, что все будет как в прошлый раз? Может же быть гораздо хуже! Ладно. Шансы невелики, но сдаваться Дауд точно был не намерен. Он искоса взглянул на Скотта — тот тоже был решительно настроен цепляться за жизнь изо всех сил. 

— Что, еретики испугались? — издевательски выкрикнул один из смотрителей. Другой подхватил, явно пытаясь подбодрить себя:

— Испугались и готовы молить о пощаде! Жалкие черви, вы не имеете права топтать землю рядом с...

Шарманщик упал.

Время стало густым и вязким, как сироп, — для всех, кроме Дауда. И Корво, который в этот самый миг ловко приземлился перед тройкой смотрителей. Как... вовремя.

Закончилось все быстро.

— Скотт, ты цел? — Когда тот помахал рукой, Дауд отрывисто приказал: — Тогда перехвати кого-нибудь из наших и постарайтесь разобраться с теми, кто пошел на жироварню Гривза, там было человек пять. 

Коротко кивнув, Скотт переместился, и Дауд, помедлив лишнюю секунду, обернулся к Корво. Нужно поблагодарить...

Корво молча протягивал ему узкую длинную пробирку с темно-зеленым зельем.

— Новый образец лекарства от чумы. Помогает и с ранами, и с силами метки, я проверял уже. Хотел передать и тебе с Томасом, но забыл, прости, — совершенно невозмутимо пояснил он. Дауд послушно перехватил склянку — и слегка вздрогнул, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись: перчатками он до сих пор не озаботился, а Корво их обычно и не носил.

Стоило открутить крышку, и со дна пробирки взвихрились тонкие струйки пузырьков.

— Поможешь дотащить его до моего кабинета? Там есть бинты и обычный эликсир Соколова, — Дауд опрокинул в себя странно сладкую густую жидкость и прислушался к ощущениям. Онемение в левой кисти вокруг метки прошло; Дауд осторожно шевельнул рукой: в боку пока тянуло, но острая боль отступила. Шагнул к потерявшему сознание Юрию — и едва не столкнулся с Корво, который одним движением закинул на плечо безвольное тело.

— Не помогу, а сам дотащу. Раз уж ты умудрился напороться на меч, — Корво бросил выразительный взгляд на кровавое пятно.

— Я прекрасно могу... — начал Дауд, но Корво, не дослушав, перебил:

— Когда ты советовал мне отоспаться, я не стал спорить. А сам ты проявить благоразумие не хочешь?

Дауд кисло скривил губы, но отступил; у Корво заметно расслабились плечи. Он... волновался? Дауд изумленно моргнул, но не успел задать вопрос: Корво перенесся в открытое окно двумя этажами выше. Обернулся, поправил тело на плече.

Дауд потряс головой: откуда эти мысли? Он же вроде еще в прошлый раз убедил себя, что испытывать влечение к Корво — плохая идея. А уж проецировать свои эмоции на него — и подавно!

В кабинете Дауда тоже обнаружились смотрители. Корво пристроил Юрия в темном углу и подошел ближе:

— Я догадываюсь, что тебе хочется всех убить, но будет лучше, если сумеешь удержаться. Тогда Аббатство не сможет предъявить китобоям ничего, кроме убийств смотрителей на улицах за последнюю неделю — но это проще замять, чем уничтожение целого боевого отряда.

Дауд нелюбезно отмахнулся.

— Сам понимаю, Аттано. Если убить этих — мы фактически объявим Аббатству войну. А я не собираюсь подставлять своих людей под клинки смотрителей просто так!

На плечо внезапно опустилась ладонь, и Дауд резко замолчал. Корво не виноват в том, что у него был хреновый день, незачем на него срываться.

Сквозь стеклянные вставки в дверях можно было разглядеть пятерых смотрителей — и всего один из них с шарманкой. Причем, он даже не играл пока: судя по всему, не только еретикам эта нудная музыка приходилась не по душе, ха.

Дауд указал Корво на широкую щель над косяком, а сам встал перед дверями. Когда тот забрался на уступ рядом с дырой, Дауд поднял три пальца. Два. Один. Остановил время — и толкнул створки внутрь, кровожадно скалясь. Это все же был совершенно бесчестный, но чрезвычайно действенный прием. Один из его любимых.

Когда короткая схватка закончилась, Дауд призвал через метку Закари, их неофициального доктора: насколько он успел разглядеть, Юрию понадобится накладывать швы — и лучше пусть это сделает кто-то, разбирающийся в медицине. Закари невозмутимо приказал Корво уложить раненого прямо на стол, решительно закатал рукава и занялся делом, попутно отчитываясь:

— Наши все живы, смотрители, что еще ходить могут, отступили. Пара новичков поймали болты, да один напоролся на меч, но ничего смертельного. Будут пить эликсир и станут, как новенькие. Запасов у нас хватит, так что вы можете больше не строить из себя героя и выпить свою дозу.

С этими словами Закари развернулся и ловко ткнул Дауда пальцем в раненный бок — за что получил по рукам. Вскинул раскрытые ладони к плечам, но все-таки договорил:

— И не делайте вид, что Билли, мол, задела вас совсем немного — я видел дырищу у вас на плаще.

— На этом плаще? — Корво как раз подобрал валявшийся неподалеку макинтош и, приподняв брови, разглядывал длинный разрез на боку.

Закари угукнул. Дауд раздраженно буркнул:

— Уймись, лекарь, я уже выпил эликсир.

— О... — протянул Закари. Оглянулся. И отвесил шутовской поклон: — Спасибо, что повлияли на него, лорд Аттано. Меня он не слушает, — и, не прощаясь, рассыпался крупинками тьмы, прихватив с собой заштопанного Юрия.

Корво перевел удивленный взгляд на Дауда. Повторил:

— «Лорд Аттано»? И он не только не удивился моему присутствию, но еще и думает, будто я могу на тебя повлиять?

Дауд делано равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Я обсуждал со старшими мастерами твое предложение о... смене рода деятельности. После этого самые любопытные насели на Томаса и остальных товарищей из Башни, разжились сплетнями. По итогу у них сложилось довольно странное мнение о наших с тобой отношениях.

— А как они отнеслись к самому предложению? — Корво, к счастью, обратил внимание лишь на первую часть объяснения. Ну, или сделал вид — но Дауд не собирался докапываться до истины. Просто взаимная вежливость.

— Заинтересовались. Хотя, может, только сделали вид. Как Билли, — с горечью тихо пробормотал Дауд, но Корво расслышал.

— Она из-за этого ударила тебе в спину? — Дауд уловил в его голосе нотку злости, но опять отмахнулся от неуместных мыслей — Корво беспокоила всего лишь вероятность потерять полезного союзника, не стоит видеть в этой тревоге чего-то большего. 

— Сказала, что из-за этого. Но... — Дауд устало помассировал переносицу, провел подушечками пальцев по векам и потер шрам на виске, безуспешно пытаясь отогнать подступившую головную боль. — В прошлый раз все было почти так же, разве что сдала она нас смотрителям напрямую. А сейчас убивала их на улицах, чтобы спровоцировать Аббатство. Но тогда она призналась, что ею управляла Делайла. А теперь заявляет, что действовала сама. И я не знаю, что думать: то ли это жестокая и изощренная шутка Чужого — этакое повторяющееся, несмотря на любые усилия, будущее, то ли...

— То ли Делайла на самом деле жива? — закончил Корво, когда Дауд замолчал, не договорив. — Ты упоминал, она собиралась влиять на Эмили, влияла на Билли... Могла она повлиять точно так же на тебя, когда ты пришел в Бригмор? Чтобы ты поверил, что она мертва? Насколько это вероятно? — медленно подбирая слова, уточнил он после паузы.

— Насколько я понял, влиять она может лишь на эмоции, искажая или усиливая их. А Эмили... с ней был особый случай: Делайла не просто управляла бы ею, а заняла бы ее тело. Довольно сложный ритуал, оба раза я останавливал Делайлу едва не в самый последний момент. Но теперь я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что упустил какую-то мелочь! Что я... облажался, — Дауд раздосадованно хлопнул ладонями по столу, потом сцепил руки в замок за головой и протяжно, с присвистом выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Заняла тело?.. — Корво ошарашенно моргнул, но вдруг нахмурился, как будто спохватившись, и проницательно взглянул на Дауда: — Я надеюсь, ты не начнешь сейчас снова винить себя за то, что все закончилось именно так, как закончилось?

— Сейчас — не начну, — коротко отозвался тот, не оборачиваясь к Корво. — Сначала нужно докопаться до истины. 

— Значит, начнешь потом? — Корво вдруг резко дернул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе, приблизился почти вплотную, так что Дауд смог разглядеть даже крохотные волоски пробивающейся к вечеру щетины у него на щеках. — Снова попытаешься искупить вину ценой своей жизни? А то ты к ней уже подозрительно небрежно относишься, — Корво бросил выразительный взгляд вниз, на его рану.

Дауд молчал; да, Берроуз опасен, но Делайла — если она действительно жива — куда опаснее. И найти ее будет безумно трудно. Дауд ведь мог тщательнее проверить Бригмор, мог обращать больше внимания на Билли, раньше заметить, что она не похожа на себя прежнюю. Да, в этот раз никто не умер, но... За ошибки надо отвечать. И если придется платить жизнью — он не сочтет это слишком высокой ценой.

Корво, внимательно глядевший ему в лицо, раздраженно зарычал, схватил Дауда за грудки и прошипел в самые губы, едва не касаясь:

— Ты не Чужой, чтобы знать все наперед — и все предотвращать! И вообще, для начала нужно выяснить, действительно ли Делайла цела. Но не смей заранее готовиться к смерти!

Взъярившись — хотя почему? Корво ведь был отчасти прав, — Дауд рявкнул в ответ:

— А если бы я не появился на маяке — ты бы тоже пытался что-то исправить, а, Корво?! А не готовился к смерти? — от злости он сам не заметил, как назвал того по имени. — Иногда исправлять нечего — мертвых не вернешь! А если Делайла жива — то мертвые будут, могу тебя заверить!

— Вот именно, — Корво успокоился так же резко, как разозлился. Теперь он говорил совсем тихо, но от этого слова звучали только убедительней. — Но почему ты допускаешь, что, если пожертвуешь собой, мертвых будет меньше? Ты спрашивал, собирался ли я прыгнуть. Нет, не собирался. Потому что спасти кого-то — пусть не Джесс и не Эмили, но хоть кого-то — можно только будучи живым!

Дауд, застыв, смотрел ему в глаза, а потом судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выдавил через силу:

— Поверь, я тоже хочу выжить. Но готов и... — он оборвал фразу, не договорив, и попытался неловко — потому что вышло слишком искренне — отшутиться: — И кстати, если бы я действительно хотел умереть — я бы просто тебя поцеловал.

Но Корво не улыбнулся и не отшатнулся, а спокойно встретил взгляд Дауда, сглотнул и четко, серьезно возразил:

— В таком случае, ты бы точно просчитался.

И вот тут Дауду захотелось прямо здесь и сейчас разложить Корво на столе в непристойной позе. Точнее, попытаться разложить — вряд ли он поддался бы без сопротивления, но в этом была своя прелесть: Дауд и не помнил, когда у него в постели оказывался кто-то равный — в бою и просто в жизни. А еще — кто-то, кому Дауд без колебаний подставил бы спину.

...Спасибо черноглазому ублюдку, ни ответить, ни сотворить непоправимое безумство Дауду не дали: двери со стуком распахнулись, и в кабинет вошли два китобоя, волочившие под руки смотрителя.

— Мастер, он заявил, что хочет договориться с вами о сотрудничестве. Очень настаивал, и мы рискнули притащить его сюда. В крайнем случае, пыль смятения — и вообще забудет, что был здесь.

Дауд успел лишь удивленно нахмуриться, а Корво уже решительно промаршировал к смотрителю и сорвал с того маску.

— Брат Мартин? От кого, от кого — а от вас я бы в последнюю очередь ожидал готовности сотрудничать с еретиками, — недоверчиво протянул Корво, и Дауд насторожился.

— Лорд-защитник, — сказал, как выплюнул, Мартин — и тут же получил удар по ногам от китобоя слева, отчего с шипением рухнул на колени. Гордо вскинул голову — и словно прикипел взглядом к больше не скрытой рукавом метке Корво. Сглотнул и процедил сквозь зубы: — Зато я вас в этом подозревал, хоть Кемпбелл и пытался меня убедить в абсурдности подобных домыслов. А глядите-ка — я не ошибся! Еретик!

Корво, не реагируя на презрение в голосе Мартина, с иронией продолжил:

— Отрадно видеть такое постоянство в вопросах веры, а то я уж было разочаровался в вас. — А потом резко нагнулся и ухватил Мартина за подбородок: — Вот только такой умный человек вряд ли надеялся в одиночку разобраться с главой ужасных китобоев, верно? Что же вы задумали, брат Мартин?

Мартин в ответ недовольно скривил губы и дернул головой, сбрасывая руку Корво, но следом вдруг слабо усмехнулся:

— Знаете, лорд-защитник, а ведь даже с раскрытыми картами можно выиграть, если правильно ими распорядиться... Я скажу вам почти то же, что намеревался сообщить Дауду, — если Корво он презирал, то вот на имени Дауда с его губ почти зримо сочилась всепоглощающая ненависть.

Дауд, который сам не заметил, как встал плечом к плечу с Корво, нахмурился: он что, когда-то умудрился убить родителей или возлюбленную Мартина?

— Я хочу стать новым Верховного Смотрителя, — между тем продолжил тот. — Будь Дауд здесь один, я бы заказал ему Кемпбелла, вдобавок предоставив его расписание, а в обмен пообещал бы закрыть глаза на совершаемые китобоями убийства моих братьев. Жаль теперь этот довод не сработает — вы знаете, что я захочу отомстить любой ценой. Зато... глядя на вас, лорд-защитник, я осмелюсь предположить, что в наше неспокойное время Дауд, как и вы, заинтересован в благополучии Эмили Колдуин?.. — Мартин многозначительно замолчал.

— Да, заинтересован. Что ты знаешь? — отрывисто спросил Дауд, молниеносно перехватывая дернувшуюся руку Корво. Бить этого фанатика бесполезно — только продлит издевки. Проще сделать вид, что они полностью в его власти.

И точно: по губам Мартина расплывалась довольная — змеиная — ухмылка.

— Знаю, что Кемпбелл планирует в скором времени отравить юную императрицу. По праву наследования ближайшим претендентом на престол станет лорд Эстермонт, дочь которого буквально на днях поймали на запрещенной мессе почитателей Чужого. Ради любимой дочки новый император пойдет на любые уступки Аббатству, — Мартин рассказывал все это со скучающим видом, словно делая одолжение. Закончив, прищурился и спросил с интересом: — Ну как, могу я теперь рассчитывать на повышение в связи со смертью предыдущего Верховного Смотрителя? Я, конечно, фанатик, как выражается тот же Кемпбелл, но я, по крайней мере, предсказуемая угроза. И меня интересуют только еретики — а не юные императрицы.

Дауд, так и не выпустивший запястье Корво, почувствовал, как у него снова напряглись мышцы и проступили жилы, но на этот раз тот сдержался сам. Спросил ледяным тоном:

— Во-первых, откуда ты это знаешь? А во-вторых, Кемпбелл что, разошелся во мнениях с Берроузом? Тот все еще планирует стать регентом при Эмили.

— Понятия не имею, что там у них за дела с Берроузом, но на первый вопрос ответ прост: у Кемпбелла есть секретный дневник. Точнее, был секретный дневник. Я сумел его выкрасть и расшифровать.

— Это все, что ты хотел сказать? — спокойно уточнил Дауд. После напряженного кивка Мартина махнул рукой китобоям: — Уведите пока. Посадите рядом с Билли и присмотрите за обоими.

Дождался, пока захлопнется дверь кабинета, обернулся к Корво, чтобы поинтересоваться его мнением, и вдруг осознал, что до сих пор так и не разжал пальцы. Словно обжегшись, Дауд отдернул руку; Корво со странным выражением на лице медленно растер запястье и поднял глаза на Дауда. Повисшее молчание казалось наэлектризованным...

А потом Корво резко качнул головой, словно приходя в себя. и достал из внутреннего кармана плаща пластину для аудиографа. Да, верно: сейчас нет времени закончить разговор, прерванный появлением Мартина. Но когда все закончится, Дауд еще уточнит, правильно ли он понял это «ты бы точно просчитался».

— Здесь запись признания Берроуза. Я из-за нее сюда и рванул, рассчитывал, что мы успеем со всем разобраться, не дожидаясь, пока в Радшор нагрянут смотрители. Я пока не теряю надежды, что уговорю тебя стать главой тайной канцелярии, а момент с арестом Берроуза был бы идеален для обеления китобоев.

— До сих пор не убежден, что это удачная идея, но... спасибо. Что помог, — неловко пробормотал Дауд. — Но это нападение ведь не помешает изобличить Берроуза? — продолжил он, нахмурившись. Прошел к столу, откопал среди залежей бумаг, оглушающих мин и усыпляющих дротиков пачку сигарет.

— Не помешает. Но если Мартин не соврал, то прямо сейчас Кемпбелл беспокоит меня куда сильнее. А я не уверен, что Мартин действительно не соврал, — Корво раздраженно прошелся до окна и обратно.

— Так пусть предоставит доказательства? Тот самый дневник, — Дауд прикурил и с наслаждением вдохнул ароматный дым. Стучавшаяся в виски головная боль наконец немного отступила. — В конце концов, мы имеем право на встречное условие. Если там действительно есть эти записи, озвучим их вместе с признанием Берроуза. Хрен с ним, с Мартином — получит свою должность, с ним можно будет разобраться и позже. Если же обманул — у нас все равно будет дневник, в котором, как ты говорил, найдется, чем шантажировать Кемпбелла в будущем. А брат Мартин... Ну, в Радшоре и без китобоев хватает смертельных опасностей, — Дауд затянулся снова.

Корво, не сводя с сигареты в руке Дауда внимательного, слегка отрешенного взгляда, оттянул воротник плаща и потер горло. Дауд, в свою очередь, зачарованно проследил за движением длинных пальцев, моргнул и поспешно отвернулся. Проклятье, да что с ним творится?! Ну вот сейчас-то точно совершенно не время!

— Это... действительно неплохой вариант, — Корво неосознанно провел ладонью по столу — нашаривая что бы повертеть в руках. Монет тут не валялось, а вот забытый кем-то из китобоев метательный нож ему под руку попался. — А скормить Мартина миногам мне страшно хочется в любом случае. Слишком не нравится его одержимость еретиками...

— Если бы у тебя самого не было метки, я бы подумал, что ты переживаешь за меня, — сухо съязвил Дауд — и даже не дернулся, когда над ухом свистнул нож, только смерил Корво мрачным взглядом. А в следующий миг едва сдержал дрожь возбуждения, когда тот в ответ довольно улыбнулся.

Если Дауда так пробирает от одной улыбки — на простое вожделение это уже не тянет.

Только чудом удалось не выругаться вслух.

***

Мартин великодушно не стал упрямиться — почти сразу сказал, что ждал подобного требования и запрятал дневник Кемпбелла в караулке на площади Холджера. И теперь Корво практически бездумно переносился с крыши на крышу, по пути старательно пытаясь разобраться в себе. 

Когда он увидел замершего перед смотрителями Дауда в окровавленной рубашке, сам чудом совладал с желанием убивать. Когда он слышал, с какой ненавистью Мартин обращается к Дауду, — захотелось уничтожить уже Мартина. Не заставить помучиться, как тех, кто причинял вред Эмили, — а без изысков убить на месте. Когда Дауд порывался сам сходить за дневником, Корво едва сдержал рычание и, стараясь говорить как можно убедительнее, напомнил, что Дауд совсем недавно выпил эликсир и бередить рану пока нежелательно. Плюс, Дауду и без того есть чем заняться на месте — например, разобраться с последствиями вторжения смотрителей. А за дневником Корво сам сбегает.

Короче, если говорить нормальным языком, ему хотелось Дауда защищать. От опасностей, с которыми тот вообще-то и сам мог неплохо справиться. Но это желание было... знакомым.

Точно так же Корво в юности мечтал придушить любого, кто позволял себе хотя бы косо взглянуть на Джессамину. Пока первая влюбленность не сошла на нет, уступив место теплой — дружеской уже — привязанности и спокойной готовности оберегать императрицу даже ценой собственной жизни.

После этого острая тяга защищать кого-либо от любых потенциальных угроз возникла еще лишь раз — с наследником лорда Блэра, недавно представленным ко двору. Счастливая случайность, что Джесс вовремя засекла знакомые приметы и доходчиво объяснила Корво, что на Гристоле, а уж тем более при дворе, на отношения между двумя мужчинами смотрели далеко не так благосклонно, как на Серконосе. Одноразовая интрижка — пожалуйста, лишь незначительная причина для сплетен. Но любые чуть более долгие отношения — позор на всю жизнь! Ни один аристократ не пойдет на такое, разве что ради крупной выгоды. А Джесс не желала, чтобы ее лорду-защитнику разбили сердце в попытке добиться ее расположения...

Корво выслушал и принял к сведению — не только сентенцию о мужчинах, но и скрытый подтекст о том, что чувства при дворе считаются недостойной слабостью. Сумел справиться со свежей наивной влюбленностью. И вообще оставил попытки сблизиться хоть с кем-нибудь; безродный серконец, он, даже будучи лордом-защитником, не слишком вписывался в высокое общество. Не больно-то и хотелось, в принципе: по большому счету ему вполне хватало дружбы с Джессаминой.

Правда, после рождения Эмили Джесс принялась подыскивать ему подходящую партию — но Корво, хоть и не хотел ее расстраивать, понимал: непродолжительные интрижки не тянут на высокое чувство.

...Он немного неловко приземлился на очередную крышу: из-под ноги вылетела пустая бутылка, и он чуть не рухнул на спину. Коротко оперся ладонью о стену, ловя равновесие, и заскользил дальше. Уже близко.

Корво привык держать эмоции в узде, привык носить маску вечного спокойствия. Но тут возник Дауд — и все полетело в Бездну. И ладно бы дело было в банальном влечении! Нет, Корво, конечно, не упустил ни то, какими горячими были пальцы Дауда, когда тот поймал его за руку, ни каким невозможно притягательным Дауд выглядел с сигаретой во рту...

А еще Дауд даже не шелохнулся, когда Корво метнул в его сторону нож, — и от подобного доверия в груди окончательно поселилось едва не забытое тепло. Рядом с Даудом вообще было до странности комфортно и спокойно... несмотря на их не слишком удачную совместную историю.

И что с этим всем делать, Корво представлял слабо. После стольких лет в придворном гадючнике он почти забыл, каково это: желать кого-то так сильно — и так искренне.

Внизу мелькнула площадка, на которой в неслучившемся будущем изнывал под дождем закованный в кандалы Мартин, и Корво тряхнул головой, прогоняя мешающие, лишние мысли. Первым делом — разобраться с дневником и планами Кемпбелла, потом с самим Мартином и с Берроузом. Затем любым способом все-таки убедить Дауда сменить профессию.

Вот тогда и будет время для всего остального. А не сейчас.

С наступлением сумерек от прогретой земли начал подниматься пар, окутывая город слабой туманной дымкой. И в этой дымке перед Корво предстала идеально пустая площадь Холджера: ни одного патруля. Их что, так напугал безжалостный убийца-китобой, подстерегающий беззащитных смотрителей на безлюдных ночных улицах?

Корво перенесся на крышу караулки, спрыгнул и, даже не таясь от случайных взглядов, зашарил рукой под крохотным рабочим столиком. Нахмурился, вновь провел рукой, уже медленнее. В два шага подскочил к столику в дальнем углу караулки. А потом вдруг щелкнул пальцами — вот ведь дурак! — и торопливо активировал темное зрение.

Мир выцвел до монохрома. И вокруг — ни проблеска цвета: никакого дневника поблизости не было.

Интуиция взревела загарпуненным китом, и Корво злобно выругался. Он списал поселившуюся за грудиной тревогу на свое нелепое, неуместное, несвоевременное чувство — и снова ошибся! А в последнее время цена таких ошибок стала слишком высока! Если Дауду угрожала опасность...

Сюда он добирался около часа. Назад нужно успеть быстрее.

...

Тихо.

Как на кладбище.

Затопленный квартал им, по сути, и являлся, но ни сегодня днем, ни в отмененном прошлом здесь не было настолько тихо. Сейчас даже плеск воды под мостками звучал приглушенно.

В воздухе разливалось почти материальное напряжение.

На одной из крыш мелькнул силуэт китобоя, но Корво, сам не вполне осознавая почему, старательно обошел его как можно незаметней. Подобрался к Торговой Палате со стороны полуобвалившегося здания, уже занес ногу над железным настилом, ведущим к окну кабинета Дауда. И дернулся в сторону, заметив краем глаза шевельнувшуюся тень в углу.

Вовремя: в доски, там, где он стоял секунду назад, вонзился арбалетный болт. Кто-то целился по ногам, но если бы Корво затем упал... Он отпрыгнул подальше, прижался спиной к стене, вскинул руку, одновременно активируя темное зрение, — и увидел, как нападавший — китобой?! — падает, будто подрубленный. За спиной у него стоял Дауд.

— Полагаю, никакого дневника ты не нашел? — как ни в чем ни бывало осведомился он.

— Что здесь произошло? — Корво нахмурился, не ответив на вопрос.

— Не знаю, — ответил Дауд все так же спокойно, но на этот раз Корво наконец уловил напряжение в его голосе. — Китобои вдруг, ни с того ни с сего на меня напали. Причем было очевидно, что хотят они меня не убить, а просто вырубить. 

— Все китобои разом?

— Мне было как-то не до подсчетов! — раздраженно огрызнулся Дауд. — И задать им вопрос «почему?» я тоже не успел.

Корво примирительно поднял перед собой раскрытые ладони — не время злиться друг на друга. Тем более он понимал реакцию Дауда. 

— Значит, спросим сейчас, — спокойно предложил Корво. — Я могу заставить кого-нибудь из тех, в кабинете, выйти сюда к нам так, чтобы никто не заподозрил, — он ненавидел пользоваться вселением, но отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры. 

— Как? — скептически спросил Дауд, но Корво уже шагнул влево, выглядывая в окне напротив одного из китобоев, вроде бы девушку, в странном оцепенении замерших в кабинете Дауда. Вскинул левую руку — и кисть с меткой привычно онемела. Но в этот раз волна крохотных ледяных иголочек не остановилась, а скользнула на предплечье, пробежала до лопатки, вверх по шее — и ударила в голову, растворяя на краткий миг сознание и сливая его воедино с чужим телом. Корво приготовился к неестественному ощущению своих-не-своих рук и ног — но вдруг холод сменился обжигающим жаром, и Корво вышвырнуло обратно. Он пошатнулся на краю провала в полу — и тут же его дернула за воротник уверенная рука Дауда, помогая удержать равновесие.

В ярко освещенном кабинете напротив девушка, рухнув на колени, неловко стащила с себя респиратор, согнулась, уперлась одной рукой в пол, хватаясь за горло, — и ее вырвало. Что было дальше Корво разглядеть не успел — в проеме окна появились другие китобои.

— Ловко, Аттано. Никто не заподозрит, да? — язвительно выдохнул Дауд, заряжая арбалет усыпляющим дротиком. Корво приглушенно выругался, нашарил у пояса склянку с новым эликсиром — сил неудавшееся вселение забрало, кажется, даже больше, чем обычное — опустошил ее и тоже потянулся за арбалетом. Потом сообразил и сжал левую руку в кулак, останавливая время — ни к чему шуметь на весь квартал, чтобы сюда вообще все китобои сбежались. После этого разобраться с пятеркой китобоев стало лишь делом техники.

Пока Корво затаскивал безвольные тела обратно через окно, Дауд успел настороженно, не опуская арбалета, подойти к все еще сидящей на полу девушке — жертве неудачного вселения Корво.

— Мастер Дауд, — слабо прохрипела она, судорожно закашлялась, но продолжила бормотать, как заведенная. — Мастер, простите, я не хотела, простите, это была не я, мастер!

Дауд резко выдохнул и как-то разом расслабился, опустил плечи; Корво только сейчас заметил, что по чистой рубашке у него на боку снова начало расплываться красное пятно — видимо, рана открылась. Захотелось по-звериному зарычать от ярости и голыми руками передушить всех китобоев разом, но Корво старательно подавил бешеный порыв. Вместо этого достал последнюю склянку с новым эликсиром и после негромкого «эй!» перекинул ее Дауду; тот уже успел присесть рядом со своей подчиненной и теперь сдержанно и немного нерешительно, но с очевидной тревогой гладил ее по спине.

От короткого, благодарного и самую чуточку удивленного взгляда, которым одарил его Дауд, Корво едва сдержал порыв сотворить безумство: подойти, дернуть на себя, впиться в губы жестким поцелуем... Он стиснул кулаки: кончики пальцев покалывало от возбуждения. Ну почему так не вовремя?!

— Акила, успокойся, — хрипловатый голос Дауда наждаком прошелся по нервам, и Корво, почувствовав, как начинает теплеть в животе, торопливо отвернулся, присел над телом одного из китобоев и принялся обшаривать его карманы — лишь бы занять себя чем-нибудь. — Расскажи, что случилось? Почему вы напали?

— Это все тот смотритель, — девушка — Акила — шумно хлюпнула носом. — Ну тот, которого вы велели запереть рядом с Билли. Он... он сначала молчал, сидел в углу на коленях, отвернувшись, а потом вдруг обернулся, приказал мне и Скотту подойти — и мы не смогли противостоять. Моя рука открывала решетку — а я не могла остановиться! Как кукла на веревочках!

В нагрудном кармане китобоя что-то зашуршало, и Корво осторожно, двумя пальцами выудил оттуда скомканный листок бумаги. Расправил — и, нахмурившись, уставился на расплывающиеся чернильные потеки, в которых с некоторым трудом можно было угадать силуэт в респираторе.

— Смотритель бормотал про еретиков, недостойных метки, позорящих имя Чужого. И про триумф, на который вы, мастер, и лорд Аттано должны полюбоваться, раз вы такие слабые. Следом он зашел в камеру к Билли — и... и просто перерезал ей горло, — Акила в очередной раз шмыгнула носом. — Она даже не сопротивлялась! А он перед этим торжественно так сказал, мол, она с чем-то не справилась, поэтому пора от нее избавиться...

Корво проворно обшарил карманы второго китобоя: листок с чернильными разводами нашелся и при нем. Почему это казалось знакомым?

— Мы шли за ним сюда, и ребята по пути — Райан, Шон, Андрей, да все, дальше я не разглядывала — сначала пытались напасть на нас... Но смотритель поднимал руку — и они замирали, а затем тоже превращались в его марионеток. В конце концов, он собрал почти всех наших и приказал нам... напасть на вас! — Акила явно готова была зарыдать, но все же сумела сдержаться. — Напасть, но не убивать. Только связать. Потом дождаться лорда Аттано, задержать и его. Оставаться здесь до следующего приказа... — она прерывисто вздохнула и окончательно замолчала.

— Акила, — голос Дауда звучал так безжизненно, что Корво рывком обернулся и, шагнув ближе, сжал его плечо. Но Дауд даже не обратил внимания; он так крепко стиснул кулаки, что костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения. — Ты ни в чем не виновата. Вспомни, что он еще говорил? Нам нужно понять, куда он мог направиться.

— Я... я не знаю, мастер! Я... как мы могли на вас напасть?! Простите меня! — она помотала головой и отвернулась.

По Дауду было прекрасно видно, что он растерян: не привык утешать плачущих женщин, оно и понятно. Корво тихонько вздохнул и присел рядом с Акилой. Лучшее утешение — отвлечь ее на что-нибудь полезное.

— Акила, скажите, а у вас нет случайно вот такого листочка? — он помахал бумажкой у нее перед лицом. — Может, смотритель этот вам его дал?

Она провела пальцами по векам, как будто стирая так и не пролившиеся слезы, и нерешительно протянула руку: рассмотреть поближе. Исступленно, немного испуганно закивала:

— Да! Да, точно! Он эти картинки засовывал всем нам! — она выудила третью бумажку из кармана на поясе. — А что они означают?

— Пока не знаю. Но я видел почти такой же листочек, — Корво встал и разложил на столе три размытых рисунка, — у самого первого умершего смотрителя. В беседке в Башне. Брат Прадклиф, я даже имя запомнил, Мартин призывал за него отомстить... — протянул он, задумчиво водя пальцем вдоль чернильных линий, словно пытаясь разобрать в них скрытое послание.

— Как его звали?! — Дауд, который до этого стоял, погрузившись в размышления, вдруг вскинул голову.

— Брат Прадклиф, — Корво оглянулся и непонимающе нахмурился.

— Так звали смотрителя, которого взяли в плен ведьмы в Бригморе, — медленно проговорил Дауд. — В прошлый раз там же его и убили. А в этот раз он сумел сбежать... Вернее, так я считал...

— Ты думаешь, Делайла могла... вселиться в него? — медленно проговорил Корво, не желая верить в правдивость подобного предположения, но уже понимая, что оно слишком похоже на истину.

— А потом переселилась в кого-нибудь еще — тогда несчастный Прадклиф и умер. Вернее, не в кого-нибудь. В Мартина, — Дауд рубанул рукой воздух, как припечатал. — И оставила труп, который тут же попыталась спихнуть на китобоев. А когда не вышло — взялась за Билли. Хотела свести со мной счеты руками Аббатства.

— Но ты говорил, что Делайла была жива. Там, в Бригморе. То есть, наверное, не она, а тот самый злополучный смотритель — но тем не менее после ритуала осталось два живых тела, пусть и обменявшихся разумами. А вот Прадклиф умер... — Корво смял все три листочка, швырнул получившийся комок в окно и тяжело, обессиленно уперся ладонями в стол.

— Может, для второго полноценного ритуала ей не хватило времени. Или портрет жертвы обязательно должен был быть цветным — а не нарисованным на коленке на обрывке бумаги. Или Делайла может выбирать, что будет с жертвой. Китобоями она ведь просто управляла, а не вселялась в них, — Дауд вдруг шагнул вплотную к Корво, крепко схватил за плечи, до боли сжимая пальцы. — Можно долго гадать, но какая разница?! Сейчас важнее другое: даже если она для начала решила отплатить мне, Делайла вряд ли оставила идею с вселением в императрицу! Триумф, понимаешь? Она говорила о триумфе — после того как я сам подтвердил, что меня волнует безопасность Эмили. Заставить меня — нас с тобой — любоваться собой в ее теле — что может быть более сладкой местью?!

Корво словно окаменел; не Кемпбелл, не Берроуз — все куда страшнее. Но — пока исправимо. Только медлить нельзя.

Торопливо рассовать по поясным кармашкам запас усыпляющих дротиков и зажигательных болтов, краем глаза замечая, что Дауд делает то же самое. Под руку попала пара флаконов с красным и синим эликсирами — их в другой карман; Дауд нырнул в сундук, доставая еще с пяток склянок, очевидно, неприкосновенный запас на черный день. Корво благодарно кивнул.

Да. Медлить нельзя.

Снова он Эмили не потеряет!

***

В коридорах Башни удушающе остро пахло розами и кровью. И чем-то еще, сладковатым и приторным — словно в воздухе разлили липкий сахарный сироп.

Дауд шел, старательно не глядя по сторонам: на проросших прямо сквозь стены зеленых шипастых ветвях истекали кровью трупы стражников и смотрителей. Хотя он и был убийцей, удовольствия от такого зрелища не испытал бы никто в здравом уме. Делайла — а теперь сомнений в том, что это именно она, не осталось вовсе — шла напролом. Как это вязалось с ее мечтой сесть на трон в теле Эмили, Дауд представлял слабо — но Делайлу, видимо, уже не волновали такие «мелочи». Похоже, действительно спятила. Вряд ли заточение в картине в форме дерева, пусть и недолгое, могло пройти совсем бесследно.

Молчащий Корво целеустремленно шагал рядом, не обращая внимания на пачкающую подошвы сапог кровь. Ничего, кроме безопасности Эмили, его сейчас, очевидно, не волновало.

Дауд подавил жгучее желание закурить. Все вышло из-под контроля, и он чувствовал себя словно на узком, не шире ладони, парапете: один неудачный шаг — и привычный мир полетит в Бездну вместе с ним самим. С другой стороны — и по тончайшей путеводной нити можно пройти, хватило бы ловкости и удачи.

А если бы Дауд кому и доверил прикрыть спину в подобном предприятии, так это Корво Аттано — о лучшем напарнике нельзя было бы и мечтать. Вот уж кто умел пользоваться любыми подручными средствами по полной!

Дауд вспомнил, как Корво в пять секунд без особых затруднений обезвредил четверку китобоев. Как будто до этого Дауд не догадывался, что титул лорда-защитника дают не за красивые — действительно красивые! — глаза. Но убедиться в этом воочию — совсем другое дело. Это... производило впечатление.

За отвлеченными мыслями так удобно было прятаться от вернувшихся гнетущих раздумий о том, что сам Дауд снова облажался. Не воспользовался подаренным шансом. Не смог защитить Билли, не смог защитить Эмили, остальных китобоев. Он опасался даже представить, что могло стать с Томасом и Киллианом, остававшимися в Башне...

Прямо перед глазами подозрительно качнулась одна из роз, и Дауд отпрянул, машинально увлекая за собой Корво. Алые лепестки разверзлись, словно жадная пасть, выпуская наружу венчик шипов. Тихое шипение, свист: колючки наполовину ушли в противоположную стену. Что случилось бы, окажись на их пути человеческая плоть, воображать охоты не было.

Дальше по коридору распускались все новые и новые хищные розы — не пройти. Корво качнулся с пятки на носок и с потусторонним — слышимым не ушами, но словно бы самими костями — звуком перенесся к видневшимся вдалеке дверям спальни Эмили.

Да только цветы было не так легко обмануть: красные, белые, розовые бутоны мгновенно развернулись в нужную сторону; их стебли начинали изгибаться, готовясь выплюнуть шипы. Дауд поспешно сжал кулак, активируя метку, останавливая время, и перенесся к Корво за спину. Толкнул одной рукой дверь, другой дернул Корво за рукав, затягивая внутрь. Захлопнул створку, прижавшись к ней спиной, — и ощутил, как дрогнули плотные доски от вонзившихся колючек.

В глазах обернувшегося Корво мелькнуло на миг непонятное выражение, зрачки расширились, словно в горячке...

— Корво! — приглушенный, жалобный вскрик с балкона вырвал их из странного секундного оцепенения.

— Каллиста? — Корво стремительно бросился на звук. — Что здесь случилось?!

Дауд, справившись с мимолетной дрожью, наконец огляделся: все стены, столбики кровати, стол и стулья были увиты зелеными лианами — слава Бездне, без роз. Хотя Берроузу это не слишком помогло: его труп, пронзенный длинным тонким шипом сквозь левую глазницу, висел на стене; у его ног лежало тело китобоя. Киллиан, он вечно цеплял себе на рукава ремни — заявлял, что на Морли это последняя мода. Дауд присел, попытался нащупать пульс на шее — и обреченно отвел руку. Бесполезно. Он стащил противогаз с Киллиана: от вида бледного, без кровинки лица с открытыми, остекленевшими глазами заломило, потяжелело в затылке. Дауд мягко опустил ему веки; ну вот, Киллиана он тоже не защитил.

Встал, на деревянных ногах дошел до балкона — и с облегченным выдохом оперся плечом о мраморный косяк. Каллиста сидела у балюстрады, а головой у нее на коленях лежал Томас, которого она по глотку поила эликсиром Соколова. И тихим шепотом, словно боясь повысить голос, привлечь внимание чего-то невидимого, рассказывала, проглатывая окончания:

— Сначала сюда ворвался Берроуз с двумя своими стражниками и палачом. Томас, как вы и приказали, схватил меня, Киллиан — Эмили, но они не успели... Откуда ни возьмись, полезли эти ветки, шипы! Мы с Томасом стояли ближе к балкону, и он оттолкнул меня за стену. Спас. Пришедший странный смотритель меня чудом не заметил. Сначала лианы ударили по стражникам, потом.... Потом Берроуз... Как же он визжал!.. Смотритель еще рявкнул, что ему не нужны конкуренты, я, правда, не поняла, к чему он это, — Каллиста перевела дыхание и снова поднесла пузырек с алым эликсиром к губам полубессознательного Томаса. Тот слабо сглотнул — дернулся кадык, — и Каллиста, явно не думая, что делает, погладила его ласково по щеке. Встрепенулась и продолжила: — А затем лианы напали на Киллиана, он не успевал отбиваться, потому что защищал леди Эмили... Томас пытался помочь, но эти ветки его сразу отшвырнули сюда, к балкону, и он потерял сознание. Я боялась надолго выглядывать, не знаю, что дальше было — но леди Эмили вдруг закричала, а смотритель опять зарычал. Что-то про изменившиеся планы, триумф, Дауда и... месть за дерево, тут я совсем не поняла. Крик оборвался, и они исчезли: и смотритель, и леди Эмили. А я... я сумела только найти эликсир и пробовала напоить Томаса, ведь я сама не гожусь вообще ни на что, — к концу она сбилась на совсем тихий шепот, так что Дауд с трудом разбирал отдельные слова.

— Каллиста, вы нам очень помогли, вы спасли Томаса — думаю, говорить, что вы ни на что не годитесь, немного чересчур! — Корво взял ее трясущиеся руки в свои и крепко сжал пальцы. — Побудьте здесь, Томаса нельзя оставлять сейчас. А мы найдем Эмили.

— Знаешь, куда идти? — скептически спросил Дауд, наконец взяв себя в руки и выпрямившись.

Корво полуобернулся, дернул уголком губ — будто судорога по лицу прошла — и ткнул пальцев вверх.

— Туда.

Дауд растерянно поднял голову и обомлел: над краем крыши разливалось сине-сиреневое свечение, мигом напомнившее о Бездне и ее хозяине. Дауд коротко выругался.

— Пошли, здесь недалеко лестница на крышу, — Корво распрямился, не забыв напоследок ободряюще опустить руку Каллисте на плечо, и направился к выходу из спальни. Дверь он приоткрыл осторожно, подождал пару мгновений — снаружи царила мертвая тишина, похоже, розы оказались одноразовой защитой — и выглянул в коридор. Вопросительно взглянул на Дауда, так и стоявшего у балкона: жутко не хотелось оставлять здесь беспомощного — зато живого! — Томаса, но Дауд отлично понимал, что уводить их с Каллистой подальше нет времени. Глубоко вздохнув, он присоединился к Корво.

Их шаги тихо шелестели по роскошным коврам, но стоило ступить на лестницу, как металлические ступеньки громко загудели под ногами. Жаль, бесшумно подобраться не выйдет.

Хотя, похоже, можно было не волноваться о незаметности: на крыше Башни никого не было; лиловое сияние разливалось от огромного холста, установленного между колонн перед входом в убежище Берроуза. Перед полотном вездесущие лианы, что заполонили коридоры, сплелись в тугой клубок. И пульсировали, словно сосуды, несущие кровь к сердцу: чему-то, расположенному в самой глубине.

Корво скользящим шагом двинулся в обход колоннады, заглянуть за холст, но не ушел далеко. Над крышей разнесся громкий, совершенно безумный смех, и ветви с тревожным, зловещим шелестом разошлись в стороны, открывая... алтарь? Жертвенник? Еще одно переплетение древесных стволов и листьев, на котором покоилась бессознательная Эмили.

Рядом, вальяжно опираясь рукой на угол странного сооружения, стоял брат Мартин — на плечах и груди которого, прямо поверх форменной куртки смотрителя, распускались алые розы и белые цветки дурмана.

— Дауд, Дауд, Дауд, — протянул он насмешливо, и того передернуло от знакомых интонаций. — Глупец! Ты правда думал, что я дважды попадусь на одном и том же? Ты убил мое тело — но не убил меня! Да, мне пришлось бросить моих сестер, но я сумела тебя перехитри-и-ить. Пусть ритуал и вышел ущербным, и тот смотритель долго не протянул — но тебе хватило. А потом я почти добралась до тебя через это тело, — Мартин погладил себя по груди, приласкал одну из роз. — Только мерзкий лорд-защитник все испортил!— Мартин вдруг сорвался на визг, рубанул рукой в воздухе — и Дауд с трудом отпрыгнул от зеленых плетей, рванувшихся к нему сбоку и спрятался за стойкой, покрытой стальными листами. — Но знаешь, я тут подумала — а ведь все вышло даже лучше, чем я задумывала изначально, — мгновенно успокоившись, продолжил Мартин. — Зачем мне Империя — реальная власть Аббатства простирается куда шире, чем власть маленькой девочки, которой никто не доверил бы на самом деле управлять страной.

— Тогда зачем ты ее похитила? — выкрикнул Дауд, отвлекая внимание на себя.

— Чтобы выманить вас один на один, конечно же! — расхохотался Мартин и взмахнул рукой; от удара взметнувшейся толстой лианы ненадежное укрытие Дауда разлетелось на отдельные железки, и он едва успел перенестись подальше. — Лорд-защитник с меткой Чужого на руке, связавшийся с самым известным наемным убийцей Дануолла. Полная Башня трупов — во главе с Хайремом Берроузом. И благочестивый брат Мартин, лишь чудом — и волею Аббатства — сумевший спасти от двух еретиков юную императрицу. Увидев ваши метки, никто и не усомнится в правдивости моих слов. А подправить память Эмили тоже будет проще простого. 

С дальнего края колоннады донесся стук, приглушенный болезненный вскрик, и Дауд вскинулся: Корво! Быстро зарядил арбалет, прицелился — но болт отскочил от Мартина, не причинив вреда: под кожей проступили знакомые по Бригмору темно-зеленые — похожие на гниль или плесень — прожилки, защищающие от ран.

— Или убить ее? — словно всерьез задумавшись, произнес Мартин с неприятной ухмылкой — и вокруг Эмили захлестнулись шипастые лианы, приподнимая над алтарем. — Пока лорды и леди будут грызться за трон, я успею разобраться с Кэмпбеллом, стать Верховным Смотрителем и прибрать к рукам желанную — реальную! — власть. 

Мир посерел: Корво замедлил время. Но на Мартина — точнее, Делайлу в его теле — этот прием действовал не лучше, чем на самого Дауда. В Корво полетел целый сноп тонких игл, Мартин, захохотав, двинулся туда же — и Дауд поспешно попытался притянуть Эмили к себе с помощью метки. И тут же получил длинную колючку в плечо: о нем тоже не забыли.

Неудобно изогнувшись, Дауд силился выдернуть шип и одновременно следить за приближающимся Мартином, за Эмили и за Корво.

Корво, который как раз направил раскрытую левую ладонь в их сторону. Дауд вспомнил, как нечто подобное Корво попробовал провернуть с Акилой: на долю секунды исчез, словно в воздухе растворился, а потом возник на том же месте, явно растерянный — видимо, ожидал совсем другого. Но если с Акилы получилось сбить внушение, то здесь-то он на что надеялся?

Или уже просто пробовал все подряд из своего арсенала? Вот Корво исчез — и Мартин споткнулся на середине шага. Но сразу резко выпрямился, оглянулся на материализовавшегося Корво, оскалился, поднимая руку...

И вдруг произнес растерянно:

— Лорд-защитник? Я... что?.. — и судорожно зашарил по поясу. — Где мой пистолет?! — выпалил он.

Замер Корво, уже поднимавший руку с арбалетом. Замер и Дауд, так не дотянувшись до кармана с пылью смятения.

Через мгновение, не найдя искомого, Мартин вскинул решительный, злой взгляд на Дауда.

— Тогда убейте меня сами!

— Мартин? — настороженно уточнил Корво. — Как вы?..

— Не знаю, — он отмахнулся. — Она меня использовала, я был заперт в собственном черепе с тех пор, как она убила брата Прадклифа! Я должен был умереть, так она думала, я слышал ее мысли. Но почему-то не умер. И поэтому я до последнего верил, что смогу избавиться от ведьмы. Шептал ей на ухо безумные идеи, в надежде, что она уйдет сама или что братья заметят, как я изменился, и изгонят ее. Я пытался бороться, но... — он сжал кулаки. — Если ее тело мертво... Не желаю быть марионеткой! А я чувствую, что ведьма вот-вот вернет себе власть над моим телом... Вы убьете меня, наконец? Или мне самому вниз броситься? — даже в этой ситуации Мартин держался почти спокойно, хотя в голосе и проскальзывали истерические нотки, так что Дауд испытал к нему нечто вроде мимолетного уважения. Наверное, именно поэтому он молча шагнул вперед.

С тихим шорохом выскользнул из ножен клинок, с тихим влажным звуком погрузился в беззащитную спину между лопаток.

Осевшее на землю безжизненное тело уже через минуту выглядело так, словно Мартин умер давным-давно: иссохшаяся, посеревшая кожа, заострившееся лицо с запавшими незрячими глазами, вздернувшиеся, словно в оскале, губы... Дауд выдохнул: он убил ее во второй раз — и очень хотел надеяться, что в последний.

Вокруг разнесся шелест — древесные побеги, в единый миг обернувшись невесомым прахом, осыпались на серый камень. Корво, словно вырвавшись из транса, дернулся к Эмили, которая тоже падала...

Должна была падать.

Сиренево-голубое сияние, исходящее от холста, со смертью Мартина никуда не делось, и сейчас оно обнимало Эмили, словно любящая мать.

Шелест не утихал, а наоборот, становился громче, грубее, заставлял стискивать зубы. В воздухе повеяло морской солью.

Чужой наконец-то соизволил явиться.

Или... нет?

Фигура, медленно проявлявшаяся рядом с Эмили, словно расплывающаяся по бумажному листу реальности чернильная клякса, Чужим точно не являлась.

Между колонн, окруженная роем синих, голубых, бирюзовых искр, парила Джессамина Колдуин. Ровно такая, какой была в день своей смерти — но с абсолютно непроницаемыми, обсидианово-черными глазами.

— Я — Чужая, — металлическое гудение, плеск волн, хруст костей на зубах и китовая колыбельная — все смешалось в ее живом-не-живом равнодушном голосе. — Вы неплохо меня развлекли, скрасив первые мгновения вечности, на которую я обречена отныне в оплату за обернутое вспять время. И раз уж вам повезло закончить этот раунд игры живыми — я оставлю вам его дар. Но отныне вы мне неинтересны, — она отстраненно, плавно взмахнула рукой, словно великодушно дозволяя удалиться с аудиенции, и Корво с шумом втянул в себя воздух. — Впрочем, как и весь этот город. Мой смертный образ хоть и начал истираться из сознания здешних обитателей, но пока слишком довлеет над этим местом. Через пару сотен лет, когда от старых святилищ не останется и праха, а глупцы из Аббатства уверятся в своей победе надо мной — возможно, я вернусь. Но вы этого уже не увидите, и потому — прощайте, — Дауд был уверен, что ему не почудилась едва уловимая нотка горечи пополам с облегчением в безэмоциональном до того голосе.

Дауд ждал от Корво хоть чего-то: окрика, вопроса, протянутой руки — но тот стоял, закаменев. Джессамина... нет, Чужая тем временем подплыла к Эмили и провела раскрытой ладонью вдоль ее тела, не прикасаясь.

Шепот был едва различим за гулом льющейся в материальный мир Бездны:

— Я рада, что ошиблась насчет тебя, Дауд. 

Дауд успел лишь изумленно моргнуть, а сияние уже, вспыхнув напоследок ослепительной синевой, стремительно померкло. По холсту расползлись уродливые кляксы и пятна, а еще через мгновение он тоже истлел аспидно-серой пылью. Эмили плавно опустилась на засыпанные золой и пеплом камни, глубоко вздохнула, выгибаясь, — а затем вдруг повернулась на бок, просунула ладошки под щеку и мирно засопела.

Корво молчал и не шевелился. Дауд не представлял, что твориться у него в голове, но догадывался, что оставаться наедине с такими мыслями — не лучшая идея. Обдумать все случившееся стоит позже, а сейчас... Что там Корво говорил?

— Знаешь, я подумал о твоем предложении, — Дауд нарочито дружелюбно хлопнул Корво по плечу, привлекая к себе внимание, а потом неожиданно дернул за воротник, разворачивая к себе лицом. Делайла мертва — а он пока жив. Чем не повод сотворить какое-нибудь безумство? — Если я действительно просчитался, если ты сейчас меня не убьешь — я согласен занять место Берроуза.

И поцеловал.

Он не рассчитывал на ответ — не тот момент, даже если Корво, и правда, в самом деле, на удивление, был бы не против. Но Дауд слегка подзабыл, что ему с самого начала отвратительно удавалось предсказывать реакции Корво, — потому что тот крепко вцепился Дауду в предплечья, удерживая на месте, и приоткрыл губы.

Дауд понятия не имел, сколько они простояли в не слишком удобной позе, жадно, жарко — и при этом до дрожи по позвоночнику нежно — целуясь, но оторваться друг от друга их заставил тихий шепот Эмили:

— Колыбельную, мамочка, я хочу колыбельную!

Они посмотрели на нее одновременно, но она и не думала просыпаться. Кажется, ради смертной дочери Чужая готова была частично изменить свой план покинуть Дануолл...

Когда Дауд понял глаза обратно, облизнув приятно саднившие губы, Корво — вот ведь невероятный человек! — уже умиротворенно улыбался:

— Ну, смотри, ты сам согласился. Господин глава тайной службы.

***

Корво стоял на самом краю верхней площадки Башни и отрешенно смотрел на горизонт, где клубились темные тучи. Поднявшийся ветер, предвестник приближающегося шторма, трепал выбившуюся из хвоста прядь — Эмили, заручившись поддержкой Дауда, категорически запретила Корво стричься, так что, когда Акила, проникшаяся к нему особой симпатией, притащила резинки для волос, он даже не стал делать вид, будто не благодарен сверх всякой меры.

Китобои вообще довольно быстро прижились при дворе. Когда Эмили заявила, что Дауд помог спасти ее от опасного еретика, никто не усомнился в ее словах — пусть растения Делайлы и исчезли вместе с ее гибелью, но лужи крови и трупы никуда не делись. Нет, Кемпбелл, конечно, пытался заявить, что нападение — дело рук как раз таки Дауда и его китобоев, а вовсе не благочестивого брата Мартина... Но один лишь намек на участие Кэмпбелла в «крысином» плане Берроуза заткнул господина Верховного Смотрителя лучше всяких угроз.

Теперь Кемпбелл старательно игнорировал китобоев, а китобои в благодарность так же старательно игнорировали смотрителей, встречая тех в коридорах Башни. Сколько продлится этот паритет, Корво не взялся бы предсказывать, но пока их с Даудом все устраивало. Тем более, что у императрицы, тайной канцелярии и всего Дануолла имелись и более важные проблемы, чем притихшее Аббатство.

С лекарством, изобретенным куда раньше, чем в прошлом, чума сошла на нет за считанные месяцы, но другие острова до последнего отказывались снимать блокаду. Правда, против взявшегося за дело адмирала Хэвлока у их кораблей просто не было шансов — тот мог быть плохим заговорщиком и регентом, но при этом оставался первоклассным флотоводцем.

Сегодня состоялась первая встреча императрицы и ее Совета с послами Морли, Серконоса и Тивии — и первым же делом морлиец попытался убить Эмили за обедом. Подошел засвидетельствовать свое почтение, нагнулся поцеловать ручку — и Корво мгновенно заметил, когда послу в ладонь из рукава плавно скользнул кинжал...

Дауд, кстати, тоже успел среагировать. И, кажется, столовый нож, вошедший несостоявшемуся убийце в левый глаз, впечатлил собравшихся больше, чем тонкая и почти незаметная игла, вонзившаяся в уязвимую точку на виске.

Зато появилась надежда, что завтрашние переговоры пройдут более продуктивно. Дануолл практически исцелен, пора приниматься за утверждение власти в Империи.

Корво лишь надеялся, что визиты убийц не станут регулярным явлением. Они с Даудом справятся — но все равно не слишком приятно любоваться на трупы посреди торжественной залы. Хотя после сегодняшнего Дауд точно усилит меры безопасности.

Корво оглянулся: убежище Берроуза на вершине Башни теперь занимала тайная канцелярия. Правда, только официально, для галочки — на самом деле Дауд предпочел сохранить свою базу в постепенно отстраивавшемся Радшоре. Здесь же обычно находилась только пара дежурных китобоев да, изредка, сам Дауд.

Правда, куда чаще поймать его можно было в компании Корво: в тени трона императрицы, во дворе за тренировочным поединком... Или в постели все того же Корво — если бы кому-нибудь вздумалось искать Дауда ночью.

К счастью, разыскивать главу тайной службы в неурочное время никому, кроме китобоев, в голову не приходило — а те все поняли о личной жизни их мастера раньше самого мастера.

Через год странно и непривычно теплые — ну, по сравнению с Берроузом — отношения между новым главой тайной службы и прежним, неизменным лордом-защитником не интересовали уже даже самых отъявленных сплетников. В конце концов, одну ведь работу делают, по сути.

За плечом раздался тихий шелест переноса — но без ощущения подступившей на миг вплотную Бездны. Джесс... Чужая не шутила, когда говорила, что они ей более неинтересны — Корво больше ни разу не испытывал хорошо знакомого и легко уловимого чувства потустороннего внимания, хотя Эмили до сих пор иногда во сне шептала о китовых колыбельных.

В воздухе поплыл легкий запах сигаретного дыма: верный признак того, что у Дауда болит голова. Корво хмыкнул и чуть повернулся, вопросительно поднимая брови. Не злополучный убийца же его так огорчил?

— Эмили теперь требует научить ее метать ножи. И, зная, какой... — Дауд сделал паузу, явно опуская пару ругательств и подбирая приличное слово, — настойчивой бывает ее величество, я опасаюсь, что скоро ее верноподданным, но нудным и надоедливым советникам придется туго.

Корво отвернулся, скрывая улыбку, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, снова подставляя лицо ветру. Дауд, легко угадавший его реакцию, шумно, вроде как недовольно фыркнул — и тут же шагнул еще ближе, вставая плечом к плечу, так, что их рукава слегка соприкасались.

Может, тучи на горизонте предвещали неприятности на завтрашних переговорах. Даже наверняка — когда это им везло и все шло по плану? Но прямо сейчас Корво был вполне доволен жизнью.


End file.
